A Girl Worth Fighting For
by sartneydumas
Summary: Thirteen lucky ladies attempt to woo the soon to be millionaire Mulan. With the help of her trusted advisors Philip and Robin, Mulan must find her Girl Worth Fighting For. Unfortunately, there are obstacles in her way. *Non-magical AU*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Non-magical AU Reality competition show. Femslash heavy, multiple pairings with a emphasis on Sleeping Warrior and Philip/Mulan/Aurora-triangle. Hope you all enjoy it let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Hey," Philip chuckled. "Don't look so nervous." He nudged her on the arm. Mulan awaited the arrival of 13 women all who would be vying for her love.

"That's right," Robin added. "Nothing to be nervous about. Just thirteen lovely ladies."

"Yeah," Mulan smiled as she ran her hand down the outside of her white formal dress. "Nothing to be worried about at all."

Robin laughed, "How did you let us talk you into this?" The three of them stood at the end of the stairs leading up to the front entrance of the expansive mansion, a mansion they would be sharing with the 13 potential lovers for Mulan.

It was Robin's idea to nominate Mulan for 'A Girl Worth Fighting For'. It was like any other dating reality show except for one major twist: the contestants and the one whose heart they were vying for were all women. The show promised to have lots of other different twists and be edgier than most. And lucky for him and Philip, it included two live-in advisors for the leading lady.

The application was simple. It comprised of a personality profile and photos of Mulan doing various activities. But what really sealed it out was a heartfelt video-letter from Philip explaining why Mulan more than anyone else was worth fighting for. Well, that and her father's notoriety.

Mulan's father was an inventor and founder of a major tech conglomerate. The latest product he invented was on the shelves in a matter of weeks and was projected to create billions in revenue. She was already very wealthy, but by the time the show was over, Mulan would be an heiress to the world's largest tech empire.

She took a deep breath as the first guest arrived in a stretch limo. A tall blonde in a midnight blue evening gown stepped out and walked toward her. Mulan blinked as it seemed the woman was almost moving in slow motion.

As the woman came close, Mulan stuck out her hand, "I'm Mulan." She smiled nervously.

The woman shook her hand firmly and let their hands linger on one another's as she said, "My name's Maleficent." Mulan took in the sight of the woman's gown and how it clung to her body in all the right places and flowed loosely in others. She leaned in and whispered in Mulan's ear. "It will be a pleasure getting to know you." She smiled slightly as she walked past, nodding at the boys and entering the main home.

Robin glanced to Mulan with a goofy smirk, "This is going to be good." A few more cars pulled up revealing contestants Emma, Astrid, Kathrine, Mary Margaret, Tamara, and Ruby, though their introductions weren't quite as intense as Maleficent.

The next contestant appeared to be struggling to walk as she made her way toward the three of them. "Sorry 'bout that. Name's Merida," her thick Scottish accent caught them all off guard. "I haven't much experience walking in these damn things." She said with a glance down to her large heels.

"No need to apologize," Mulan knew how she felt. She couldn't wait for the formal ceremony to be over so that she could walk in more comfortable shoes. Merida smiled a wide grin and trotted into the mansion. "She's," Mulan searched for the words but didn't have them.

"Beautiful," Philip said over Mulan's shoulder. She was confused until she realized he wasn't talking about Merida but instead the contestant who had just gotten out of her limo. The next contestant took Mulan's breath away, and as she looked to her best friends, the girl obviously had a similar effect.

"Hello, I'm Aurora," she smiled sweetly as she greeted Mulan with a hug. "It's very exciting to be here." Her eyes flickered up and down Mulan's body as she pulled away. "You look lovely." She smiled as she registered the men standing next to Mulan. "Who are your advisors?"

"Uh..." Mulan shook her head. "My best friends Philip and Robin." She gestured to each of them separately. Aurora had caught her by surprise. The other contestants hadn't even asked who the men were. The boys shook her hand and smiled. Mulan couldn't take her eyes off Aurora as she walked in the home.

After Aurora came Alice, Regina, and Ariel. "Are we done?" Robin whined. "My feet are hurting and you should be inside talking to the ladies." He raised his eyebrow playfully at the end of the sentence.

"There's one more," Mulan sighed. Her feet throbbed in her designer heels and she began to doubt why she would agree to do this. The glitz and glamour wasn't her usual routine.

Every contestant was beautiful. Mulan had no idea how she would even begin how to decide who she would pick in the end. Robin was right; she should be talking to the contestants getting to know them for them, not just watching them walk into the mansion.

The last contestant approached Mulan and her two advisors with a friendly smile. Her dress matched the blue of her eyes perfectly. As she got closer Mulan noticed she had a book in her hand. "Hi," she said as she took Mulan's hand and shook it. "I'm Belle."

"Nice to meet you, Belle," Mulan said with a smile.

"I've always been told first impressions matter," Belle said as she placed the book in Mulan's hand. "I'm not great with words." She giggled slightly. "Not my own at least."

"The poetry of John Keats," Mulan said reading the title. "Thanks." She wasn't much of a reader but this experience was about broadening her horizons and at least poems were short. "Care to join me inside?" She offered her arm to Belle who took it as they walked into the mansion.

* * *

The lightening interview round came next. The contestants were divided into three groups. One group was interviewed by Mulan herself and the other two by Robin and Philip. The groups were assigned randomly.

The interviews would determine which four contestants went on the small group date with Mulan. The small date would be an intimate wine and cheese tasting where Mulan would have plenty of time to get to know each contestant better. The girls not picked would go on a hike earlier in the morning with Mulan and both of her advisors.

"Marine biology?" Mulan asked Ariel who sat on the couch next to her. "That sounds very interesting."

"Oh it's great," Ariel smiled. "But I feel like I spend more time at sea then I do on land."

Ariel's interview went well. She was passionate about her career and kind, but she seemed at times a bit ditzy. Fifteen minutes flew by and Ariel gave Mulan a hug as the next contestant entered.

Regina was next; she sat with her tan legs turned toward Mulan. "My favorite film of all time is Kramer v. Kramer," the gorgeous brunette answered.

"You're a lawyer and your favorite film is about a court case," Mulan grinned playfully.

"Oh, I know it's a bit on the nose," Regina touched Mulan's forearm lightly as they continued to talk. "But the film is about the limitations of the law when it comes to understanding the human experience. It helps me maintain a sane perspective when I enter a trial."

Regina and Mulan bonded over the pressure their parents put on them growing up and continue to put on them. It was nice for Mulan. She liked being able to connect with someone who understood parental pressures. The fact that Regina was incredibly gorgeous didn't hurt.

Ruby was the next contestant; the forward and flirty waitress laughed at almost everything Mulan said. Mulan asked, "What is the worst thing a person could do on a first date?"

Ruby responded, "Be glued to their phone." She laughed. "Not only is it rude but there are way better things to be doing with your hands."

The fourth contestant Astrid barely spoke to Mulan. She sat down, not on the couch next to her but in the chair opposite Mulan. Several minutes went by and Astrid gave very brief answers to the questions that Mulan asked.

"Are you nervous?" Mulan's question made Astrid jump slightly. "You don't have to be. It's not any different than any other first day." Mulan offered knowing that wasn't the case at all.

The girl shrugged as her hands sat folded across her lap, "I'm not nervous, not really." Mulan nodded, not really sure what else to say and they sat in silence until the time for their interview was over.

The fifth contestant she was interviewing sat down next to her on the couch. The beautiful girl gave a large smile. "Hi Mulan," Aurora said as she smiled at the girl with her eyes.

"Hey," Mulan gave her staggered response.

"Are you a cat or a dog person?" Aurora asked, beating Mulan to the punch.

"Dog, without a doubt," Mulan answered quickly.

"That's it; we're doomed," Aurora playfully laughed. "I'm a cat person."

"Ew, cat people," Mulan responded with a grin. The conversation flowed effortlessly between them, though they found themselves agreeing on very little. As the time flew by, Mulan found herself wishing for more.

"I love day napping," Aurora smiled. "How can you not?"

"Napping is great," Mulan answered. "I just wouldn't call it one of my favorite pastimes."

"Oh, it's definitely mine," Aurora ran her fingers through her hair as she tilted her head toward Mulan. Aurora's elbow rested on the back of the couch as she gazed at Mulan. "Or maybe you just haven't been napping with the right people."

"Hate to interrupt," Philip cleared his throat as he entered the room. "But we're completed with our interviews."

"It's not a problem," Aurora smiled to Philip before turning back to Mulan. "I hope we'll have more chances to get to know each other." Mulan smiled as she watched the girl leave.

* * *

After the interviews they took a tour of the mansion. Every detail of the interior was ornate. The interior designers had made sure that it resembled The Fas' family estates. Mulan hadn't lived at home in nearly a decade, but she did appreciate the familiar muted gray and blue tones. However, she'd always been annoyed by the appropriation of the Buddha as a decoration. She found the bamboo blinds and paper lanterns a bit cliché.

While the main floor was mostly formal, the basement of the home had a large theater room and a billiard room. There were plenty of ways for the contestants and advisors to entertain themselves. Robin loved the large gym that was filled with state of the art work out equipment.

A large circular staircase led upstairs where the bedrooms were. The room at the top of the stairs was to be shared by the advisors. It had two double beds and an adjacent bathroom with a large private shower. "It's certainly not as cramped as our dorm room was," Philip said to Robin with a head nod.

The contestants' rooms were much smaller, containing mostly sets of bunk beds. With the exception of one room, which was larger than the others. It contained one set of bunk beds and a queen bed. The sleeping assignments were random so the contestants wouldn't fight.

Still, the ease at which Ruby, Katherine, and Mary Margaret crawled into the Queen bed together made Mulan nervous. The reality hadn't hit her until that moment. A house full of women that liked women who were competing for her love, someone was bound to hook up.

"Alright ladies," Philip said clearing his throat. "We've made our decisions about the dates for tomorrow." Philip said as the girls attention turned to him. "Aurora, Regina, Belle and Merida." He said with a disapproving sideways look to Robin who had insisted that Merida was the most intriguing person he'd met so far. "You will be invited to a small wine and cheese tasting tomorrow night. The rest of you will go on a hike in the morning with the three us of. We're looking forward to getting to know you all better. "

* * *

"Hey," Philip said as he entered Mulan's bedroom. It wasn't part of the official tour so that the girls who were award an overnight date down the road would have something to be surprised about. The master suite was up another flight of stairs. Her room was lavish, complete with a big screen TV and a small seating area. The attached bath included large shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub.

Mulan stood at the edge of her king sized bed with two different evening gowns laid out in front of her. "For tomorrow. What do you think is better?" She held up the red dress to her body. "This one." She set it down and reached for the other. "Or this one?" She said holding up another. She frowned slightly at either choice.

"I have an idea," Philip said pulling a suit out of the closet. "Why not give the girls a little taste of Ping." He grinned.

"That's not funny, Philip; do you remember what mother said?" She asked him, stuffing the suit back in the closet.

"She said she could respect that her only daughter was a lesbian but why do you feel the need to become a celesbian," Philip laughed as Mulan shot him a scowl. "Oh, not that part. She also said that if you're going to be on TV you could at least be bringing honor to your family by showing the world how beautiful you are.

"Yes," Mulan answered, turning back to the evening gowns.

"And you don't think Ping is pretty," Philip said pulling the suit out and placing it on the bed. She looked away. "I've loved Ping a long time and there's no reason to hide him now." They were five when Mulan first started calling herself that nickname. Ping had been the name Mulan went by when people who didn't know who she was asked her name. Ping was her masculine alter-ego which had helped her explore and realize who she really was.

"The truth is, if any of these girls can't handle Ping they don't deserve Mulan," Philip said, lifting his friend's chin and looking her in the eye. "The person you should be with should accept you for who you are. All of you."

Mulan smiled and hugged her friend, "Oh Philip, I have no idea how to date 13 girls at one time. I barely know how to date one." She laughed as she pulled away.

"That's why you have us," Robin said as he entered the room. "Two Best wingmen in the business." He stuck out his fist and Mulan responded with a bump. "And I agree you should wear the suit on the wine and cheese date. But for the hike, your ass in skinny jeans should be seen by all of your suitors. " She smiled and punched him in the shoulder knowing he was right.

* * *

The brisk morning air was refreshing as Mulan and the group headed up the trail. She walked next to Tamara who recanted her story of survival. She'd been diagnosed with cancer and was told she only had a few months until one day she suddenly went into remission with no explanation. The story was very fascinating to Mulan.

"There's a little magic in the world," Tamara said. "Or least that's what I learned from the situation. Ever since then I decided to start taking risks."

"Like a dating reality show?" Mulan asked. "I guess it takes a lot of courage to put yourself out there like that for national television."

"Well I was on the fence," Tamara answered with a smile. "But then they sent us your photo and I was sold." Mulan couldn't help but smile at the compliment. It was one of many she would receive that morning.

Kathrine was the first to tell her that she looked great in the skinny jeans, though she said little else to the girl. Astrid, who Mulan had interviewed the night before, seemed to be avoiding her for most of the morning. It made Mulan wonder if she wanted to be there at all.

Having quality time with all the girls would be nearly impossible. She was very glad that Philip and Robin were there. When they found something interesting about a contestant they would call for Mulan's attention. "Hey Mulan, did you know that Alice is a fencing champion?" Robin shouted across the group as Mulan fell back to join them.

"You don't say," she grinned at Alice. "I studied myself for several years. I'm well versed in many forms of combat actually."

"That's excellent," Alice smiled back. "I've always thought a girl should know how to defend herself."

Mulan was about to say something but she was interrupted by the shrill scream of several of the contestants. She rushed in their direction. "It's a snake," Mary Margaret shouted.

"Jesus, Mary Margaret, aren't you  
being a little over dramatic," Emma said as she stepped closer toward the coiled reptile. "It's such a tiny little thing." The blonde leapt backward as the snake coiled and hissed.

"Alright everyone," Mulan said. "Just stay calm. Honestly, it's more afraid of you than you are of it."

"I doubt it," Emma slunk behind Mulan.

"Please, let me handle this," Maleficent poked her walking stick at the snake. When it struck the stick Maleficent flung the reptile in the air hundreds of feet away from the group. "There." She calmly said. "That's taken care of." She turned and started walking ahead of the group.

Mulan grinned as she trotted to catch up to the tall blonde. "That was pretty cool," she nervously remarked. "What you did back there." The blonde's confidence made Mulan even more nervous to talk to her.

"I think snakes have acquired a bad name," Maleficent said with ease. "They're actually very beautiful animals."

"Sure," Mulan said with a nod though she wasn't sure she agreed.

"Are you looking forward to your date later this evening?" Maleficent's question surprised Mulan.

"I am," she honestly answered. "But I'm also enjoying this morning hike."

"Too bad you didn't pick me for this evening's event," Maleficent smiled out of the corner of her mouth. "The dress I would have worn was killer." Mulan stared at the woman who looked beautiful in everything she'd seen her in so far. "It's ok that you didn't pick me." Maleficent said as they neared the base of a large rock that over looked the rest of the trail. They were quite a bit ahead of the others by now and Mulan hadn't noticed. "A morning hike can get your adrenaline up." She looked Mulan up and down. "Nothing gets my heart pumping like the outdoors." Maleficent bit the inside of her lip and looked in to Mulan eyes. "Race you to the top?" She pointed to the cliff.

"Yes," Mulan answered, caught unaware by how low her own voice was. Her heart was racing, but it wasn't the outdoors that was responsible. She climbed the steep rock without any gear. She beat Maleficent by mere seconds, pulling the blonde onto the rock next to her.

"It's beautiful up here," Maleficent said as she took a seat on the edge.

"Yes it is," Mulan said sitting next to her and taking in the gorgeous sights the morning sun hitting the trail beneath them.

A moment passed before Maleficent said, "I want to kiss you."

"Ok," Mulan said turning her body toward her.

"I'm not going to," Maleficent responded, pulling away from Mulan. "When we kiss, it will because you know you want to kiss me." She stood and started to climb down the rock.

"What?" Mulan asked herself as she stood and laughed it out.

* * *

Mulan arrived at the wine and cheese tasting a few minutes after the other girls. She was dressed in the best suit that she brought. It wasn't until she was already at the event that she remembered that the rose giving followed this date and there wouldn't be time to change.

"You look lovely dear," Regina said as they all stood to greet her.

"That suit fits you perfectly," Belle added while Aurora nodded. She sat down between Belle and Merida, across from Aurora and Regina.

"I wish someone would have told me I didn't have to wear this awful uncomfortable thing," Merida squirmed in her dress.

Mulan turned and took her hands in her own, "As long as you're here, feel free to wear whatever you're comfortable in. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable around me." As she said the last part as she turned.

"So I heard there was some excitement during the morning hike," Aurora smiled.

"Just a harmless snake," Mulan answered.

"I never understood why so many women are afraid of snakes," Belle added. "Did you know that more people die every year from non-venomous insect bites than from snake bites?" The random factoid from the bookworm made Mulan smile at Belle. She'd always been a fan of girl who had a brain and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind.

"Say what you will," Aurora shivered. "I would have screamed."

"Snakes aren't half as bad as spiders," Merida added to which Aurora shuttered again.

The conversation and the wine readily flowed. Mulan was sufficiently buzzed and having a great time until the questions got a little personal. "So Mulan," Regina started. "Do you have a type?"

"I…." Mulan stammered. "If I do, I haven't discovered it yet."

"But surely you must have a preference of some sort," Regina continued. When the line of questioning started, Belle stood from the table to get another glass of wine.

"Lipsticks," Merida mumbled with her mouth full of food. "That'd be my guess."

"I really don't like labels," Mulan replied dismissively. She caught eyes with Belle who hadn't joined back at the table. Belle glanced sideways to the door that lead to the table.

"You don't like labels?" Aurora said lifting her eyebrow. "But you identify as a lesbian in your profile."

Before Mulan could respond Regina interrupted, "I think that's different." Sensing a feud was about to start, Mulan backed away from the table slowly and followed Belle onto the terrace.

"I was starting to think we wouldn't get any time alone tonight," Belle said coyly.

Mulan felt suddenly at ease as she spoke to the girl. "I didn't have a chance to read any of the book you gave me yet, honestly," Mulan leaned against the railing on the terrace with her body angled to the girl. "I'm not much of a reader. Not much of a talker either." Mulan said looking down at her hands.

"That's okay," Belle smiled as she turned to mirror Mulan's body language. "It's like the old idiom says, 'Actions speak louder than words'." Mulan smiled as she looked into the girl's eyes. Belle brushed a strand of her own hair behind her ears.

Maybe it was the wine, but Belle's cheeks had a rosy glow and the pupils of her blue eyes were dilated as they gazed into Mulan's. She inhaled deeply before leaning forward and kissing Mulan softly on the lips. It was unexpected but not at all unpleasant. Mulan kissed her back gently. They stood on the terrace for a moment holding one another before they were interrupted by a masculine clearing of the throat was heard behind them.

"I hate to interrupt," Robin said. "But the Rose Ceremony is about to begin." Belle smiled back at Mulan as she paused in the doorway before going back in. "Guess we know whose getting the first rose." He said with a smirk to Mulan as they headed in the house.

"Shut up," Mulan grumbled under her breath.

* * *

The Rose Ceremony was always the most uncomfortable part of any dating show. Mulan stood in front of her 13 contestants knowing she only had 12 roses to give. Her palms were sweating and she found herself wishing she had more time to discuss with her advisors which contestant to send home.

"The recipients of the first two roses will also win the first solo dates with Mulan," Philip said reading an index card that had been provided for him. He looked as nervous as he felt; his hand shook a little as he tried holding the card still. "Dates that will be chosen by the advisors."

"Mulan," Robin cleared his throat reading from his card. "Who receives these Roses?"

"I give my first rose to Maleficent," Mulan said as she let all of the air out of her lungs. "I'm looking forward to our first date." Maleficent stepped forward and took the rose. She said nothing but gave Mulan a hug before walking to side indicating she was safe.

"The second rose, I give to Belle," Mulan said with a smile. "I've enjoyed our time together and am excited to get to know you better." Robin gave her a look out of the corner of his eyes.

The next roses were for a group date. Mulan thought it best to try and get to know the other contestants so she invited Ariel, Alice, Ruby, and Tamara to join her at the aquarium. "I haven't gotten to speak to you much but I've enjoyed our time together." She gave each of them a rose and they joined Maleficent and Belle in the safe zone.

The next roses she gave were to Regina, Aurora, and Merida. She thanked them all for the lovely date and told them she hoped they'll have chances to spend time together soon. Regina kissed her on the check as they were hugging.

The roses kept going until she was down to her last rose. The two contestants yet to receive a rose were Katherine, whom she hadn't spoken to much, and Astrid who it seemed had been intentionally avoiding her.

"I give my last rose to Katherine," Mulan said. "Astrid, I'm sorry but I don't think you're my girl worth fighting for."

* * *

Mulan sighed and collapsed on her bed; her two advisors followed her into her room. "You should tell Philip about your kiss?"

"What?" Philip stared at Mulan judgmentally. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't kiss on the first date."

"She kissed me," Mulan said defensively as a smile formed out of the corner of her mouth. "But then I kissed her back."

"You dog," Robin said, tossing a pillow at her. "Hey what's this?" Robin said as he reached for a notecard that was sitting on the bedside table. "Congratulations! You and your advisors will be awarded 25,000 dollars for Eliminating Astrid."

"What?" Mulan asked as she sprang to her feet. She pulled the card from his hands and continued reading. "Astrid was not here to win your love. She was in fact posing as a suitor. In actuality…" Mulan paused and looked up at Robin and Philip. "She is a future nun, weeks from taking the habit."

"Are you serious?" Philip took the card from her. "Astrid, along with four other suitors, are not here for your love. Each week they remain in the house they are awarded ten thousand dollars. If one of them makes it to the end, they will receive a quarter of a million dollars. It is your job to find out who they are and eliminate them before the finale."

Mulan sat on the end of the bed. She hadn't expected a twist like this. Someone in the house wasn't interested in her at all. Not just someone; four remaining someones. Mulan got a sinking feeling in her stomach as her head swirled with all the possibilities.

"A clue," Philip said. "Two of the contestants are engaged." He continued reading. "The other contestants don't know there are pretenders among them. Telling them in any way would result in the forfeit of any cash prizes you earned."

When he finished reading he sat down beside her. Almost simultaneously, Robin sat on the other side. The three of them said nothing as they thought over the various possibilities in their head. Philip wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "If any of these girls think they're not going to fall in love with you, they've got another thing coming," He rested his head on top of hers.

"Yeah," Robin added. "After all - You're A Girl Worth Fighting For."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks everyone for the interest in the story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. :)**

* * *

"If four contestants are here for the money that means the other 8 are here for you," Robin said with a playful grin. "Try to think of the positive."

"There are less hearts I'll have to break," Mulan moaned into her morning coffee. They were the first ones up. Even Philip was still asleep at this point. "Astrid was obvious. I'd like to believe they will all be that easy, but I think we know better."

"We should keep our eyes out for anyone with a line on their ring finger," Robin said. "You know like an indent from where an engagement ring would be." He was on the stove cooking a large batch of scrambled eggs. "Marian's ring gave her a tan line when she takes it off you can see the line underneath."

"It's not the same," Mulan said as she assisted him in preparing breakfast for the 12 remaining contestants. She was never much of a cook, but she didn't mind taking the credit for Robin's hard work. "Your wife-to-be wants everyone to know she's engaged."

"Can you imagine though, being engaged to someone and living in the same house with them and watching them date someone else?" Robin asked as he shook his head. "There's no chance in hell I'd put myself through that."

"Maybe there's a good reason," Mulan said. "Maybe they really need the money."

"Don't do that," Robin scowled at her. "You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Try to rationalize cruel and stupid things people do," Robin sighed. "Sometimes people just suck."

* * *

The aquarium was closed for the day to let Mulan and her four dates explore in privacy. It was quiet and though Mulan tried not to be, she was suspicious of all of the women she was with. She even checked for indentations caused by an engagement ring.

"What is that ugly thing?" Ruby said as she pointed at a monstrous turtle.

"It's an alligator snapping turtle," Ariel chimed in. "And I think you're beautiful." She said speaking to the turtle. Ruby gaped at the strange display before crinkling her nose and walking away. "What do you think his name is?" Ariel asked turning to Mulan.

"Uh, Mulan looked to the placard. "It doesn't say. He must not have one."

"Everyone has a name," Ariel said with a slight giggle. "I think I'll call him Ronnie. I bet Ronnie likes slow jazz."

"You're," Mulan started, not knowing what she was going to say next.

"Strange," Ariel said. "I guess you could call it that." Mulan stared the redhead as the usual happy perky facial expression faded from her face. "I just think if you scratch the surface everyone's got a story and every life is beautiful."

"Sometimes what's on the inside doesn't match what's on the outside," Mulan said as she gazed at the ancient-looking reptile. "I think Ronnie is a renaissance turtle but only secretly because he fears others will judge him. His shell is where he hides his secrets." Mulan said, feeling a bit silly but enjoying the smile Ariel was giving her.

"I think that's beautiful," Ariel swooned.

"Ugh, even its babies are ugly," Ruby's loud proclamation broke their moment. She stood staring at a small tank of an unrelated species of turtle.

Mulan wandered around a bit more looking at various exhibits before making her way outside. Alice and Tamara were staring into a shark tank. "What are you two looking at?" Mulan asked as she approached them.

"I'm trying to convince Alice she won't lose a limb," Tamara said with a smile as she stuck her fingers in and let one of the small dog sharks slide underneath her fingers. "The sign says it's safe to pet them." Tamara said glancing to the sign.

"They're so small," Mulan said as she stepped toward the tank holding the foot long sharks.

"I don't go getting myself into situations where I don't already know the potential outcomes," Alice said with her arms cross.

"Here," Mulan stepped in closer to the blonde and took the girls hand in her own. "We'll do it together." Alice's hand rested comfortably on top of Mulan's as she eased it into the tank. "If anything happens to you, it happens to me too." The sharks continued to swim laps; none of them came close enough to touch.

Mulan pushed their hands in as Alice gasped, "No don't." She scooted in closer to Mulan's arm as several of the small sharks swam on top of and under their hands. Alice let out a sigh of relief as the shark swam off.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Mulan said as she slowly pulled their hands out of the water.

"Not bad at all," Alice responded as her eyelashes fluttered slightly. Mulan let their hands fall. By the time she looked around, Tamara was several feel away splashing in the water of a sting ray tank.

Mulan decided to go talk to her but as she got close she read the sign that said _Please Keep Hands and Arms Outside of the Tank. _ Mulan started to shout for Tamara but before she got the words out Tamara let out a yelp in pain.

* * *

"She was stung by sting ray?" Mary Margaret asked with a concerned look on her face. Mulan and the three other guests returned home and had the contestants and her advisors gathered in the recreation area down stairs.

"She was," Mulan nodded. "She'll be in a pain for a few hours and will have to take antibiotics. Aside from that and a bandage wrapped around her hand, she'll be perfectly fine."

"So she's not going to be eliminated for this?" Merida asked, which earned her a few glares from the other contestants. "What?" She asked looking back at them. "We were all thinking it."

"No; this will not result in her elimination," Mulan responded. "That's really all I know right now. I'm sorry our date was cut short." She said as she looked back to Alice, Ruby, and Ariel. "Hopefully I can find a way to make it up to you." They smiled back at her. Mulan and her very silent advisors turned and left the contestants behind. They made it all the way upstairs to Mulan's bedroom before Robin started to laugh.

"It's not funny," Mulan said, trying to hold back laughter herself.

"I'm sorry, Mulan," Philip said. "But it's at least a little bit funny."

She rolled her eyes, "Did you two find out anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Not much," Philip answered. "There are cliques forming."

"That's expected," Mulan. "Did anyone seem particularly close, in a maybe romantic way, with anyone else?" Robin and Philip both shook their heads.

"Oh," Philip exclaimed. "Katherine asked to switch rooms. She said that Ruby is a bit grabby at night and sleeping in the same bed made her uncomfortable."

"So now," Robin added. "Ruby and Mary Margaret are alone in a bed together."

"If they're not hooking up already I kind of have a feeling they soon will be," Mulan concluded. She'd sensed their flirtiness with each other since day one. "Maybe they're the engaged couple." Philip and Robin shrugged.

"On another note, Belle knows about our matching tattoos," Robin said with a grin indicating the lion on his wrist. Mulan looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Don't worry," He added. "I didn't tell her where yours was."

"You'll love the date we have picked out for the two of tomorrow," Philip said changing the topic only slightly. "And the one you have with Maleficent tonight."

* * *

Mulan and Maleficent sat close to one another in the back of the stretch limo that had been provided for them. Mulan was dressed comfortably in dress slacks and button down accompanied by a vest. She looked good and she knew it. It was also evident by the way in which Maleficent kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

Mulan was returning the glances, admiring Maleficent's deep purple gown. The gown had a slit up the side and the way that her legs were crossed exposed a great deal of skin that Mulan struggled to keep her eyes away from. Maleficent's hair was up in a tight bun that exposed her long neck.

Neither one of them had a clue where they were going. It seemed like they had been driving for a while before the car came to a halt. Mulan stepped out first only to be blinded by the bright lights of a casino. She reached for Maleficent's hand and helped her out of the vehicle.

"Well," Maleficent said, taking Mulan's hand and gently stepping out of the limo. "This explains why Philip and Robin game me such a large amount of cash before we left. I was starting to think they were sending us on drug deal."

"Yeah," Mulan laughed. "That or a strip club." Maleficent gave a tight lipped smile before she turned toward the entrance.

"What's your poison?" Maleficent playfully questioned Mulan, whose eyes were scanning the casino with excitement.

"I have no idea," Mulan swallowed hard. "I've actually never been to a casino." She looked down at her feet. "My father always looked down on unsure bet. He thinks it's a waste of hard earned money." She smiled. "I guess that sort of rubbed off on me."

"Lucky for us," Maleficent fanned the stack of cash in her hand. "This isn't money we earned." She grinned wickedly at the girl. "Where do you want to start?"

"Maybe we should work the slots," Mulan suggested glancing at the shiny machines that lined the casino walls.

Maleficent leaned in slowly and brushed the hair away from Mulan's ears. She whispered in a low sultry voice, "Say that again but slower." The hair on Mulan's neck stood up. Maleficent's eyes stayed locked on the younger woman as she pulled away and started to walk toward the machines.

They were half way through the money Robin had allotted and weren't having any luck. "We should go get a drink at the bar," Maleficent said, touching Mulan's hand before she put another coin in the slot.

"That sounds like a great idea," Mulan said, not enjoying the amount of money they'd lost.

They sat in the corner booth sipping on their beverages. Maleficent's knees brushed against Mulan's. "How do you like living in the mansion?" Mulan asked, trying to make small talk.

Maleficent's eye rolled, "Are you actually asking that?" She sighed heavily. "I never had any siblings." That was the only response she offered.

"Are you close with any of the other contestants?" Mulan awkwardly asked trying to get some information out of Maleficent. She arched an eyebrow at Mulan's question. "You know? Friends."

"I didn't come here to make friends," Maleficent placed her hand on Mulan's leg. "The only person I'm interested in getting close to is you." She scooted in closer, keeping her eyes locked on Mulan's and Mulan responded angling her body toward Maleficent's.

She bit the corner of her mouth as Maleficent's finger's moved slightly up her leg. Mulan leaned in to kiss her but Maleficent pulled away first, "Let's try our luck at the craps table."

Maleficent explained the rules and the general odds, but Mulan couldn't follow closely. She watched as Maleficent placed all their remaining cash on the table and picked up the pair of dice. "Give me a blow for good luck, gorgeous." She held them in her palm in front of Mulan's lips. Their eyes connected as Mulan blew lightly on the dice and Maleficent tossed them down the table.

The rest of the night was a blur, filled with a mix of big winnings and horrific losses. They kept the drinks coming as they jumped from table to table. At the end of the evening, Mulan's head was spinning; gambling was exhilarating. They head back to the car, both of them giggling and buzzing from all the excitement. Mulan reached for the door and held it open for Maleficent.

Before the blonde slid in to the limo, Mulan reached for her hand. "I want to," Mulan didn't say anything else. She pulled Maleficent into her arms and kissed her. Maleficent pulled Mulan in closer as her hands quickly found their way to Mulan's ass. Mulan grew dizzy as she pulled away. The look in Maleficent eyes let Mulan knew that she could take things further if she wanted to, but Mulan decided against it. They sat silently in the back of the limo on the ride home.

* * *

Mulan rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to the gym. She always enjoyed a good workout the morning after a heated date. A morning run was exactly what Mulan needed to work off any of the unresolved tension.

She walked into the gym to see a sweaty, topless Philip sitting at the bench press and Aurora standing over him offering a spot. "Oh hey," Mulan yawned. "I didn't expect anyone else to be up this early."

"It's ten o'clock," Philip laughed as he sat up and wiped the back of his neck off with a towel. "You must have had a great night last night."

"I did," Mulan smiled. "I really did."

"Well," Aurora said avoiding eye contact with Mulan. "I'm going to go." She started toward the door.

"Hey," Mulan reached for her hand, pulling Aurora back toward her by the fingers. "Wait… Why don't you stick around? We haven't gotten to talk much over the past couple of days."

"I'd rather not hear the recap of the sexy details of your date with Maleficent, again," Aurora said with a sigh.

"Again?" Mulan asked out of confusion. Aurora said nothing and looked at the ground after a few seconds went by she turned to Philip.

"Apparently, when you got home last night Maleficent was bragging to her roommates about the date," her friend offered.

Mulan put her palm to her forehead, "Can you give us a minute alone?"

"Yeah of course," Philip answered. He rubbed her shoulder as he passed.

"So," Mulan said as she walked closer to Aurora. "What was it that you heard?"

"Maleficent said that you and her," Aurora swallowed hard. "Look I really don't want to do this."

"We kissed," Mulan clarified quickly. "And she grabbed my ass." Mulan watch as relief crossed through Aurora's eyes. "So if you heard her say something else happened I should probably know."

"I didn't hear it from her," Aurora clarified. "Ruby did. She said she passed by her bedroom on the way to the bathroom last night and Maleficent was telling Regina."

"What?" Mulan asked encouraging Aurora to continue. "What was she telling her?

"That things got digital," Aurora said clearly not wanting to be more specific. "I guess she even made comments about how vocal you can be."

Mulan was furious. Not only was that a lie bit it was factually inaccurate. She was anything from loud when fooling around. "And Ruby told you this?"

"Ruby's told everyone this," Aurora continued. "I came down here because I wanted Philip to know. I didn't want to tell you because… I didn't want to find out that it was true." Aurora said taking a step closer to Mulan.

"Aurora, do you have any reason to think that Ruby would be lying about over hearing the conversation?"

"I don't know," Aurora said with a sigh. "Ruby is a gossip, but I wouldn't put it past Maleficent to say those things. I really don't like her."

Mulan raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"It's not just because I'm jealous," Aurora said with a slight smile. "Belle is getting a solo date with you and I think she's a perfectly lovely girl. A bit high maintenance perhaps, but lovely." Mulan smiled at how easily Aurora slid an insult in with the compliment. "And it's not just the age difference between Maleficent and I." Maleficent at 42 was the oldest contestant and twice Aurora's age. "She's just..." Aurora reached for Mulan's hand and held them in her own. "There's something about her that I don't trust. I don't want to see her hurt you."

* * *

Mulan spent most of the rest of her day in her room by herself as she waited for her afternoon date with Belle to start. When three o'clock rolled around she headed downstairs to meet Belle.

"You look gorgeous," Mulan smiled at Belle whose perfect hair and adorable plaid skirt made her heart flutter.

"Thank you, though; I may have upset a few of the other contestants with how long I spent in the bathroom curling my hair," Belle smiled. "I like your scarf." Belle played with the fringe at the ends of the long scarf wrapped around Mulan's neck.

"Shall we?" Mulan asked, interlocking their fingers as she headed out the door. They arrived to a small coffee house that had a trifold placard sitting in the front. The placard read _Open Mic Poetry Reading. _ Mulan felt her palms begin to sweat and she hoped that Belle didn't expect her to participate.

A few people got up to read. The way the crowd cheered them on Mulan assumed they must have been regulars. She didn't really follow all of the poems that they read, but she did follow the expressions on Belle's face. Mulan watched, taking in the shock and horror in her eyes as one poet read and the whimsically happy way her eyes danced when she smiled, listening to another. Mulan might not have been an expert at this, but she enjoyed watching Belle.

A waiter came by, took their orders, and delivered the coffees to the table as they both sat listening to the poets. Belle scooted her chair closer to Mulan and placed her hand on top of Mulan's. As the poets continued reading, occasionally Belle would trace small circles on the top of Mulan's hand letting her know she was on the girls mind.

At intermission, Belle turned to Mulan and asked, "So which one was your favorite?"

"Uh," Mulan said as she struggled to rack her brain for an answer.

"Mulan relax," Belle nudged her and smiled. "Just because I like poetry doesn't mean that you have to."

Mulan let out a heavy sigh, "I like that you like poetry." She smiled at her beautiful companion.

"Let's go for a walk," Belle said as she pulled Mulan from the table.

They walked down the street to a small park. The brisk autumn air required they walk close together for warmth. Belle's arm was wrapped around Mulan's waist as they walked down the street.

This moment felt so alive. Mulan almost forgot she had 11 other girls she was currently seeing. But as they continued, she remembered all the drama and couldn't help but think about who she was going to eliminate.

"What's going on in your head right now?" Belle asked.

"I'm sorry," Mulan answered pulling her closer. "I was just thinking about all the gossip."

Belle laughed, "Surely, you must have known it would happen. That many girls living in one place." Mulan laughed and nodded. "I don't trust anything I've heard from the other contestants, don't worry."

"Can I ask you something?" Mulan's smile faded as they stop walking. "As a friend."

"Of course," Belle answered. "I want us to be friends just as much as I want us to be more." She place her opposite arm on Mulan's other hip holding her close as they stood in the middle of the deserted park.

"Is there anyone in the house you don't trust?"

"I try not to make snap judgments," Belle reluctantly offered. "But Ruby runs her mouth at all times and is crazy flirtatious. She doesn't seem to be as focused on you as the rest of us are."

"What about Maleficent?" Mulan asked.

"Personally," Belle exhaled. "I think she's a total bitch. I don't like her and I'm not sure I understand what you see in her. But I know she's into you. Just before we left for the date she told Ruby to stop talking about you and her. That it wasn't any of her business."

Mulan was taken aback by the bluntness with which Belle spoke, "Thanks for that." Mulan nodded, noting that Maleficent didn't happen to say that what Ruby was saying wasn't the truth.

"I'm not an idiot," Belle said pulling Mulan even closer to her. "I know I'm going to have to see you go on many more dates with the other girls, some of whom it will be harder for me to dislike than Maleficent. But…"

Mulan stared at her for a moment. She watched as Belle searched for the words. When she couldn't find them, she leaned in and kissed Mulan deeply. Mulan parted her lips and let Belle's tongue explore her own.

Mulan couldn't remember the last time she'd had a make-out session that went on for so long. Their hands didn't move from one another's waist as their lips stayed locked, only briefly pulling away for air. Their eyes would connect back before going back for another kiss.

At least a half an hour must have passed before Mulan pulled away and said, "We should probably head back." Belle nodded and kissed her softly one last time before interlocking their fingers and walking back out of the park.

* * *

Belle and Mulan arrived at the front of the house to be greeted by Philip and Robin. "Boys?"

"There's something we have to discuss with you prior to elimination," Philip said with a sincere look in his eyes.

Belle nodded, "I had a wonderful time today." She smiled as she headed back into the house.

"Guess that we learned today?" Robin asked with devilish grin.

"No clue," Mulan answered briefly.

"Regina and Emma are both single mothers," Robin said with an eyebrow raise.

"Ok," Mulan said. She'd never dated a mother before and she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with the idea but it wasn't enough to impact elimination. "What's the big deal?"

"They both have a ten year old son named Henry," Philip added.

Mulan crinkled her forehead, "And you two think it's the same kid? If that were the case why would either of them tell either of you about it?"

"Because we're very coercive," Robin stated playfully. "Does it matter? What are the odds of them both having a child the same age and name? It can't be coincidence."

"So, you think I should eliminate one of them tonight?" Mulan asked looking to her best friends.

"That's where we disagree," Philip said. "I think so, yes. I'd eliminate Emma tonight. I know you're not into her and there's no reason to keep her around. Besides, if we find out that she is one of the contestants that's engaged it's safe to assume Regina is the other."

"I think it's more important to go ahead and get rid of grabby-hand gossip queen, Ruby," Robin interjected. "Its bad news having someone like that in the house and it will give us more time to be sure about Emma and Regina. In fact, I think you should take Regina on one of your solo dates next week."

"Why?" Mulan scoffed and shook her head. "So that if they are engaged Emma can get super pissed off? Why would I waste a solo date on that?"

"It would be a good way of exposing them," Robin shrugged.

"Thank you both for all of your advice," Mulan said with a smile before walking past them and entering the house.

"Wait," Philip said. "Which one are going to eliminate?"

"You'll see," Mulan answered as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

Mulan found herself once again standing in front of the 12 contestants with only 11 roses on the table. Philip and Robin started reading from their cards just like they had during the first elimination. The first two roses were to go to the girls that Mulan wanted to have a solo date with in the upcoming week.

"My first rose will go to Aurora," Mulan said confidently. Aurora stepped forward and took the rose. "You've been very open with me this week and I appreciate that. I'm looking forward to what my advisors will have in store for us."

"Thank you," Aurora smiled sweetly as she walked to the safety zone.

"I'd like to offer my second rose to Alice." Everyone seemed slightly shocked by Mulan's selection – even Alice. She smiled and hugged Mulan as she accepted the rose. She looked to her advisors and noticed Philip was smiling smugly.

"The next four roses I give will go to the girls I choose to have accompany me on the group date," Mulan said. "Mary Margaret, Emma, Kathrine, and Regina." She glanced to Robin as she handed each of them a rose and hugged them.

The next rose she gave went to Belle, who kissed her on the cheek and smiled, not showing any emotion. After Belle came Ariel, then Merida, followed by Tamara who seemed very relieved to be getting a rose.

"Maleficent and Ruby," Mulan flatly said. "Please step forward." The girls did so. Maleficent's eyes looked different than Mulan had seen previously; their usual sparkle was gone, replaced by anger.

"I know what you're going to say," Ruby interrupted. "And maybe I shouldn't have told the other contestants, but Maleficent shouldn't have been so crude about what happened between the two of you."

"I didn't say anything of the sort," Maleficent argued. "I simply told my roommate that I had a great time with you."

"You're a liar," Ruby raised her voice as her nostrils flared. "I heard you say all sorts of things to Regina."

Mulan then turned to the safety zone and looked right at Regina, "What'd she say?"

A slow smirk formed across the woman's lips, "She said that you were a lot of fun, an excellent kisser and she imagines you'd make a fantastic lover." Maleficent's eyes narrowed as she looked to Regina, angry that she'd revealed that much.

"Liars," Ruby said through a locked jaw as she clenched both of her fist. "Are you really going to believe that?"

"Ruby," Mulan spoke. "Whether what they said is a truth or a lie, you have no right to spread gossip." She turned to the table where the last rose set. "Maleficent, I hope you will keep the details of our private dates private in the future." She handed her the rose. "If you get another private date."

"Ruby, I'm sorry but you're just not my Girl Worth," Before Mulan could finish the catchphrase, Ruby reached for Maleficent's hair and pulled her to the ground. She climbed on top of the Maleficent and started throwing punches. Robin and Philip leapt toward them and pulled Ruby off. There were several gasps from the other contestants.

Mulan bent down and helped Maleficent to her feet as Ruby was dragged out of the room kicking and screaming. "Liars, you're all a bunch of phony liars. She's not here for love, Mulan. Don't trust her." Mulan looked to Maleficent, who said nothing but bent down and picked up the out of shape rose and walked over to the safe area.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better," Robin said as the three of them crashed on Mulan's bed. A few moments went by before they burst into laughter. "You know when I said you were A Girl Worth Fighting For I didn't mean literally."

Mulan exhaled slowly, "Yeah."

"Interesting choice by the way taking the two of them on a group date," Philip said. "But I guess if they pay more attention to each other than to you, it'd be pretty telling."

"Hey, there's another card," Robin said as he began reading from it. "Unfortunately you did not eliminate a pretender tonight. Ruby was in fact vying for your love. No extra clues will be given."

"Even if Ruby was vying for my love, I think I dodged a bullet on that one," Mulan offered.

"Let's hope at least one of the sane girls is actually here for you," Philip said. "It'd be awful if all the good ones were the imposters."

"Let's hope," Mulan answered with a smile, knowing exactly who she was hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

The treadmill was set on its highest setting as Mulan ran full force. It was very early in the morning. The sun hadn't risen and she was positive she was the only one up. The quiet was unlike anything she'd experienced yet in the house and she enjoyed the opportunity to be alone with her thoughts. The book that Belle had given her sat open in front of her, resting on treadmill.

"Good mornin'," Merida entered the room and climbed onto the treadmill right next to Mulan. They ran side by side my side in silence for several minutes. Merida was running at a much lower rate. Every once in a while she would glance over to Mulan's reading and let out a heavy sigh.

Mulan halted, "Is there a problem?"

"No," Merida said following Mulan's lead and turned off her treadmill. "Is that Keats?"

"Yes," Mulan answered as she closed the book.

"Didn't peg you for much of a poetry reader," Merida said. "You must be really into her." She eyed Mulan as she said nothing in return. She reached up and turned her treadmill back on and began jogging.

"Ariel has to go," Tamara shouted as she ran into gym. "Like yesterday."

Mulan once again stopped the treadmill. She stepped to the side as she asked, "What's the matter?"

"Don't believe anything she says," Ariel shouted as she followed Tamara into the room.

"That shirt cost two hundred dollars," Tamara snapped at her. "You could at least look before you put your secondhand shit in the washer."

"Whoa," Mulan attempted to intervene.

"And I told you I had no idea it was in the washer," Ariel huffed. "Why would you leave it in the washing machine overnight anyway?"

"Because it has to soak overnight," Tamara said with a sigh.

"Are you actually wasting Mulan's time with this?" Merida said as she climbed off the treadmill. "You're both adults and she's not your mother, ya know. You can take of this on your own and if not, go wake up Robin and Philip."

"Thanks," Mulan said with a slightly baffled smiled as Tamara and Ariel said nothing and headed back up stairs. Merida smiled back before getting back on to the treadmill and continuing her run.

* * *

"Super casual dress," Philip answered as Mulan was leafing through her closet. The advisors, who stood at the other door of the closet, were really liking keeping her in the dark about her dates.

"But not like too casual," Robin corrected. "I mean it's not a date where you're likely to get your clothes dirty." Mulan heard Philip whisper something to him followed by both of them laughing, but she couldn't make out what he said.

Mulan stuck her head out of the closet, "I'm wearing jeans and this gray shirt. Does that work?" She held out the items of clothing.

"Oh, but wear a jacket so that you can offer it to her if she gets cold," Robin advised. "Preferably the leather one." Philip nodded to Robin.

As Mulan emerged from the closet Philip inhaled and said, "How is it that you look stunning in everything?" He said as he looked her up and down slowly before pulling away. Mulan gave him a slight smile as she laced up her high-top converse that were the exact same shade of gray as her shirt.

A few seconds later there was a knock at her bedroom door. Mulan opened it to see Aurora standing before her. The v neck shirt she was wearing exposed just the slightest bit of cleavage but Mulan's eyes were locked on Aurora's. The color of the cardigan she was wearing made the blue of her eyes sparkle. Several seconds passed before either woman said anything; both were too busy admiring the sights.

"You-," Mulan offered after a few seconds.

"Sorry," Aurora said, breaking the trance. "The car is downstairs."

"You look amazing," Mulan finished her sentence and swallowed.

"Thank you," Aurora smiled. "You do too."

* * *

Spinning lights, screaming children, and a faint scent cotton candy, there was no mistaking it. Mulan and Aurora's date was taking place at a carnival. "What do you want to do first?" Mulan turned to ask Aurora as they strolled toward the ticket counter. It had been at least a decade since Mulan had gone to a carnival, but she was looking forward to it.

"The tilt-a-whirl makes me sick," Aurora admitted. "But anything else I'm up for." She weaved her arm inside of Mulan's as they walked toward the bumper cars. Mulan decided to take it easy on her date and instead focused on an older kid that kept bumping his younger brother's car. She'd gotten him maybe three or four good times before Aurora slammed into the side of her cart.

"Pick on someone your own size," Aurora said with a laugh as she pulled away. Mulan grinned as she wiped the car into reverse and chased Aurora in the opposite direction. They chased each other around the rink until time expired, colliding with one another and pulling away.

"You got me pretty good back there," Mulan grumbled as she stepped out of her car and leant a hand to Aurora to help her out of hers. "I think I might have whiplash." She halfheartedly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh?" Aurora said with a slight smile. "I think I can help with that." Mulan closed her eyes as Aurora's thumbs worked their way up and down the back of the girl's neck. "We could try the funhouse next."

"Clowns kind of give me the creeps," Mulan shook her head.

Aurora took her by the hand and laughed, "Come on, I'll keep you safe." Mulan sighed as she followed the girl to the attraction. She kept her head low, avoiding eye contact with any of the clown statues. Aurora kept her close and squeezed her hand as they made it through the maze of mirrors.

After the funhouse, they stopped off at the food vendor. Aurora told Mulan that she wasn't allowed cotton candy as a child. Her parents were very particular about her diet. Her father was a dentist and cotton candy was one of the absolute worst foods on a person's teeth.

"Trying it once will not make your teeth fall out, I promise," Mulan said as she handed a stick to Aurora. Mulan stifled a laugh watching Aurora try to decide how to eat it delicately, eventually deciding not care.

"It's so fluffy," She giggled as she took another bite.

"You've got a little," Mulan brushed the side of her own face to indicate where Aurora had a piece stuck. Aurora mirrored Mulan actions and brushed her opposite cheek. Mulan laughed slightly. "You missed it." Mulan reached for a tiny piece of the cotton candy stuck to the side of Aurora cheek. She gently brushed it off with her thumb.

"Oh," Aurora gave a timid grin. "Thank you."

Their next stop were the carnival games, Aurora was determined to win Mulan a bear. She repeatedly hurdled the ball at the pyramid of bottles, occasionally knocking down once or two but never having luck knocking down the required five. She was frustrated as she laid another dollar on the table and the booth worker hand Aurora another ball.

"Here, let me try," Mulan insisted as reached for one of the balls. She wound up the pitch in her hand and released a speed ball. She knocked them all over with one throw. She turned to Aurora with a confident grin.

"Don't boast," Aurora crossed her arms in defeat. "I want the green one." She mumbled under her breath. The booth attendant handed Mulan the large green bear which she gave to Aurora with a large smile.

"Where to next?" Aurora asked with the bear in one arm and Aurora's hand wrapped around the other. Mulan looked up at the large Ferris wheel that stood before them. "Ok, but I'm kind of afraid of heights," Aurora disapproved.

Mulan pulled her beautiful date and whispered in her ear, "It's my turn to keep you safe." She kissed Aurora on the temple as she pulled away. There were several people in line in front of them. Mulan's thoughts were so focused on the possibility of kissing Aurora at the stop that she missed the start of what her date was saying, "You know since I'm the youngest contestant."

"Huh?" Mulan asked after a few moments.

"I think you should keep the bear," Aurora reiterated. "The others will make fun of me, probably."

"Is that something you get made fun of for a lot? Your age?" Mulan asked surprised. They took several steps forward, keeping up with the line. They were almost to the front. "Alice and Ariel are only a few months older than you."

"It's not that."

"I'm much close to you in age than I am to Maleficent or Katherine," Mulan added, knowing she had recently turned 27. The ride attendant took their tickets and they climbed into the seat. Aurora placed the giant bear on the outside of them which pressed her and Mulan very close together. "You're not too young for me, if that's what worries you." Mulan said as she placed her arm around Aurora's shoulder.

Aurora sighed as the machine lifted them off the ground. "Forget I mentioned it, ok? I just want to enjoy the view." She nestled into close to Mulan shoulder as they stared out over the carnival into the clear night sky.

Mulan took her hand that was not around Aurora's shoulder and placed it just under her chin, lifting her face toward her own. "If something's bothering you, I want you to know that you can talk to me," Mulan stared into Aurora's eyes and wet her lips in response to Aurora's gaze slipping lower.

Mulan leaned toward Aurora but before their lips met, Aurora pulled away. "Did I do something wrong?" Mulan as she took her arm from around Aurora's shoulder. She could have sworn she was reading the signals right.

"No, of course not," Aurora answered quickly and grabbed Mulan's hand. "It's perfect. Really all of it. This moment is perfect." Aurora sighed. "It's just that…I'm sorry. I know you've kissed the other girls on your dates," she sat up as a rosy glow came over her cheeks. "It's just that I told myself a long time ago that if I really liked someone, I wouldn't kiss them on the first date."

Mulan could feel a large grin spread across her face. "I really like you, too." She put her arm back around Aurora and held her as their ride finished.

* * *

Mulan and Aurora entered the mansion to be greeted Regina, Katherine, and Maleficent. The three of them were gathered in the sitting room. There was bottle of scotch and several highball glasses with ice on the table. "Mulan come, sit and drink," Maleficent demanded "Aurora, you too." Their date had officially ended, but Mulan wasn't ready for them to go their separate ways.

"Where's everyone else?" Mulan asked.

"Downstairs, watching some action movie," Regina said with disgust. "Is that a stuffed bear?" Regina said with a glance at the green bear Aurora carried into the house.

Aurora nervously clutched the giant bear she was carrying, dropping it down by her side as the group of girls stood and encircled them. "Uh…I."

"Aww, that's precious," Katherine chimed in. "A cuddly teddy bear."

"Isn't?" Mulan interjected reaching for the stuffed animal and giving it a very large hug. "I begged Aurora to win it for me."

"As far as bedroom companions go, you could do worse," Maleficent's grinned and stepped closer to Mulan, leaning in to whisper the next part. "If you ever want something warmer to snuggle, you know where to find me."

Mulan could smell the booze on Maleficent's breath. "I think the bear will suffice," she answered flatly as she headed toward the basement stairs. Aurora followed closely behind.

* * *

They walked downstairs to the theater to find that the door was locked. Mulan glanced to Aurora with a shrug. In the billiard room Mulan heard the cracking sound of pool balls colliding.

When they turned the corner, they saw Belle and Philip at the pool table. "Ok, be prepared to cough up the cash," Belle confidently grinned at Philip.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mulan asked as they crossed the billiard room. "What movie are they watching in there?"

"Enter The Dragon," Philip answered as he chalked his pool stick and he scratched at his collar.

"And you're out here because?" Mulan looked at her best friend skeptically.

"Because Robin put on the dubbed version instead of the original with subtitles," Belle complained. "I don't do poorly dubbed films."

"Because you'd rather read them?" Aurora mockingly asked. "How can you focus on all the fight choreography if you're reading?"

"I'd like to think of myself as a great multitasker," Belle glared at Aurora as she bent across the table to break. The cue ball wobbled across the table knocking a few of the balls loose. "I have many talents."

"Unfortunately, shooting pool is not one of them," Mulan said as she grabbed the triangle and put the balls back together. She looked to Philip, who was avoiding eye contact. "Are you hustlin' her?"

"Well," Philip laughed. "It's just so easy."

Mulan glared at him as she walked towards Belle at the end of the pool table. "Can I show you?" Mulan asked. "I'd hate to see Philip walk away with your money." Mulan nervously laughed. Belle smiled but didn't move from her bent position over the table. If Mulan wanted to show her, she would have to demonstrate right on top of the woman.

"Ok, "Mulan leaned over Belle's right shoulder. She adjusted the stick between Belle's fingers curving Belle's index finger over the cue. "You don't want to just focus on the white ball in front of you. You have to visualize what you want." Mulan took her foot and tapped the inside of Belle's left ankle. "Your feet should be further apart."

Belle nodded in response. She bent her knees a bit, pressing her waist closer into Mulan's as she wrapped her left arm around Belle's back. Mulan took Belle's hand into her own and sliding it up the stick. "It's all about follow through," Mulan said as she shot through the ball, which sounded off with a loud crack and two striped balls rolled into one of the pockets.

When the shot was over, Mulan stepped away from Belle and made eye contact with Aurora. She hadn't known Aurora long enough to know if the eyes she was giving her were of sadness or anger but either way she knew that was not the note she should have ended their night on.

Aurora started to walk out of the room. "Wait," Philip said as he reached for her hand. Teams?" Philip asked Aurora. She sighed and reluctantly nodded as she set the bear down on the chair next to her.

"Aurora, I'm surprised you made it past the Glamazons with that thing," Belle glanced to the stuffed animal. She shot and missed all the balls looking to Mulan with a playful pout.

"The bears mine," Mulan reiterated with a smile. "Aurora won it for me." Her eyes were fixed on Aurora. She leaned over the pool table and Mulan tried not to stare as her shirt dipped low, revealing more skin. Aurora sunk one of the solids in the pocket.

"Sounds like you two had a wonderful time," Philip stated with a smile.

"We did," Mulan and Aurora answered nearly simultaneously.

* * *

Bowling dates were her absolutely least favorite, but they did provide ample opportunities for conversation and flirting, especially in group setting. Mulan and her four dates were decked out in bowling shoes. She sat closest to Regina, making sure to find excuses to touch her throughout the date, but there was no response from Emma.

"So, Mulan, who are you getting rid of this week?" Katherine asked bluntly. The question made everyone else on the date stop what they were doing and sit down to listen.

"I don't know yet," Mulan answered. "Who would you eliminate?" Part of her knew it was a bad idea to ask but she was curious about what they would say.

"Maleficent," Emma was the first to answer. Mary Margaret gave a concurring nod. "That or Tamara."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Mulan don't listen to that idiot. Maleficent would be a perfect match for you."

"And what makes you say that?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah, what makes Maleficent so special?" Emma grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Regina scooted closer to Mulan, making intense eye contact as she said, "She's smart and has enough money to match your own. Not to mention she's incredibly sexy. What more could a person ask for?"

"Sounds like you've got a bit of crush," Mulan said with a flirtatious giggle, touching Regina on the arm slightly. "Maybe Maleficent is perfect for you." Mulan smiled as she saw Emma fidget uncomfortable.

"Maybe," Regina said. "But she's very interested in you and besides, I don't date blondes." Emma made a strange sound a half laugh half cough. "I think I'd eliminate Alice." Regina said quickly steering the topic back to the other contestants.

"Why eliminate Alice?"

"She's," Regina sighed. "It's better if you find out for yourself."

"Alice would be a good choice to eliminate. I personally would eliminate Aurora," Katherine said, glancing to Regina who smirked. "You'd be better with someone your own speed."

"Just because a person isn't very sexually experienced or is newly out of the closet doesn't mean they're not worth dating," Mary Margaret snappishly interrupted. The eyes of the other contestants went wide and Katherine smiled widely. This was privileged information that Mulan had not yet been made aware of.

She didn't care to find out this way. Alice and Aurora would tell her when they were ready. The fact that they weren't as experienced as the other contestants or had recently come out of the closet didn't bother her.

"I guess it's my turn," Emma stated as she got up to bowl.

"Strike," Mary Margaret applauded Emma who had a perfect game so far. "It's your turn," she said to Mulan."

As Emma passed Mulan on her way back to her seat, Mulan reached over and pinched Emma on the ass slightly. "You're every good at this." She said with an overly flirtatious smile. There was a crinkle sound that came from behind them as Regina smashed the plastic cup she hand in her hand, spilling its contents all over herself.

Regina's face fell as Mulan and the other contestants looked at her, "If you'll excuse me I have to go to the restroom."

"I've got to-," Emma started to formulate an excuse but then just followed Regina into the women's room.

* * *

Alice and Mulan's date took place at an upscale restaurant. The small table they were seated at had them close enough together that their knees were touching. A string quartette played classical music in the background. The dim lighting in the restaurant and the candle on the table provided a very romantic ambience.

Unfortunately, it was a complete waste. Alice was an attractive girl and nice enough, but the entire evening Mulan's mind was on other things. She thought about Elimination and who she was going to send home: Emma or Regina. There was absolutely no spark between her and Alice; at least not for Mulan. Judging by the way Alice would occasionally reach across the table and brush her hand, Alice's interpretation of the date might be different.

"I must say it was a pleasant surprise that you picked me to accompany you on this date," Alice beamed as she sat across from Mulan. Their dishes and wine set in between them on the table.

"Why is that?" Mulan asked her date. She knew so very little about the women of the house and she wanted to get to know them all.

"Well," Alice blotted the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "I'm just fairly different than most of the girls."

"How so?" Mulan assumed Alice was about to get to the information Mary Margaret slipped during the bowling date.

Alice sighed heavily as a waiter came by and filled their glasses, "I come from a very religious family."

"Oh?" Mulan asked having a very good idea what she was getting at and wanting her to just go ahead and say it.

"Yes," Alice answered. "This isn't easy for me to say." She fidgeted with her napkin.

"Alice," Mulan reached for her hand. "Whatever it is you have to say, just be honest. I value that above all else."

"Mulan, I'm a virgin," Alice said letting out a heavy sigh. "I know it's not very common for lesbians to be so religious, but my body belongs to God and myself. If and when I choose to share myself with someone, it will be with God's blessing."

Mulan was atheist. She could have sworn that much was in her profile. She found it completely odd that someone who was so religious would try and find love on a dating show. "I understand," was all Mulan could think to say.

"You do?" She asked as she skeptically crinkled her nose. "I was hoping you might. Especially with all the baggage the other contestants have. I mean between Mary Margaret's extreme debt, Aurora being a gayby, and Emma being a single mother…"

Alice trailed on listing of negative traits of the other contestants. Mary Margaret's debt was also news to Mulan. There was nothing these women were unwilling to discuss. Alice continued, "And Belle's crazy ex who she still has feelings for, my virginity pales in comparison."

"It doesn't bother me," Mulan said as she took a large sip of wine. "Really." She reiterated.

"Good," Alice smiled. "And so you know just because I'm saving my virginity doesn't mean we can't fool around." She lightly brushed Mulan's forearm. "If you want we can sneak into the bathroom and do some on top of the clothes stuff."

* * *

"What?" Robin's voice cracked as he asked. Mulan had recanted the details of her date with Alice. Mulan said nothing, she just sat on the edge of her bed shaking her head.

"And we thought Ruby was a gossip?" Philip laughed. "Don't look so worried, Mulan. Alice could have been making all of this up."

"Yeah, she might be a pretender," Robin added. "But we do know about the Aurora stuff. She wanted to tell you on your solo date but she just got wrapped up in the moment." Mulan couldn't help but smile.

"Aurora's been out to most of her friends and family for about a year," Philip said. "She's had feelings for women her whole life but she's from a very small town and didn't want to ruin her father's reputation. In college she was able to explore who she was."

"Which is something you can relate to," Robin pulled Mulan to her feet. "And I feel like she was telling the truth."

"We'll find out what we can about Belle's ex," Philip smiled at her.

"No don't," Mulan shook her head and frowned. "If she wants me to know, she will tell me."

"Mulan don't worry so much, ok? She's into you. I can tell by the way she looks at you," Philip rubbed her back slightly.

"Philip has a keen eye for those kinds of things," Robin smirked. "Because he used to look at you that way." There was an awkward silence as Mulan and Philip exchanged glances. "But the question of the hour is, Regina or Emma?"

* * *

Mulan stood in front of her eleven contestants once again. She smiled as she picked up the first rose. "My first rose goes to Merida," Mulan said with a smile.

She stepped forward and curtsy when she stood back up she looked to Mulan. Her cheeks turned red. She took the rose and they both laughed. "Thank you."

"This week there will be only one solo date," Philip said. "The two other dates will be in pairs selected by Mulan's advisors."

Robin stepped toward the podium and picked up two roses, "The first date I will accompany Mulan on and the two contestants coming with us will be Ariel and Mary Margaret." Mulan nodded. These dates had been preselected by the three of them. They needed to get to answers about Mary Margaret's debts and Mulan could get to know Ariel. They stepped forward, taking the roses and then walking to safety.

Philip stepped forward next. "For my double date with Mulan, I will be taking Maleficent and Belle." He laughed at his own wording as the women stepped toward him and took their roses.

"The next rose goes to Aurora," Mulan as she held out the rose slowly. The beautiful girl stepped toward her. She hugged Aurora tightly as she gave her the rose. The rest of the rose ceremony went quickly for Mulan.

Her mind wasn't made up about who to eliminate even as Regina and Emma were both standing before her. She muddled through some fake excuse as she handed her last rose to Regina. "I'm sorry Emma, you're not my girl worth fighting for." There were mixed reactions from the other contestants.

"I understand," Emma offered weakly as she reached up and hugged Mulan tightly around her neck. Regina gave a polite but not happy smile to Mulan as she joined the other girls in safety.

When Mulan and her advisors made it back up to the room, they weren't surprised when they found another check waiting for them. They weren't even gloating. She held the index card in her hand. The next clue was the same as the last. They were to find and eliminate the remaining engaged houseguest.

But Mulan didn't care. There only 3 pretenders left and it suddenly hit her – she needed to stop focusing on the girls that were wrong for her and try to figure out who was really right. She'd been so caught up in wondering who was lying and why that she wasn't focusing on what she was feeling.

"So you eliminate Regina next week?" Robin asked. "I guess that makes our job easy."

"No," Mulan said. "I'm going to eliminate the person I'm least into… which will probably be Regina." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm never going to find out who's really right for me if I spend the almost half of the time I have with them trying to figure out if their pretending." She inhaled. "The wrong ones will expose themselves eventually." She looked to her advisors. Who said nothing, just stared blankly back at her. "Right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey Everyone sorry for the delay in updates. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Of course I own nothing.**

* * *

Large scale arena paintball was something Mulan had always wanted to do. She never really saw it as great date idea mainly because most of the girls she dated would rather not be blasted with hard paintballs early in the morning.

Merida was nothing like any of the girls Mulan had dated before. She was unkempt, extremely confident, and a times a bit brash. She was also hilarious and always high spirited. Merida confidently pulled her ginger hair back in a high pony as she introduced herself to the random boys that had been assigned to their team. She was grinning from ear to ear as they strapped their gear on.

Unfortunately, they didn't stand much of a chance. The other team was comprised 6 older teenage boys. All of whom bragged about being undefeated in the arena. The team quickly spread out when the buzzer sounded, running as far away from the other team as possible.

Mulan was all alone when she took out her first target, hitting the boy square in the chest. She had been standing out in the open. It was almost too easy. Quickly Mulan found out it was a trap and she barely dodged the pellets that whizzed by her. She ran full sped in the opposite direction and until she was confident she was out of the immediate line of fire.

It was quiet, too quiet, Mulan thought to herself as she tightened her grip on the barrel of her gun. Mulan was relieved to see Merida when the ginger haired woman came rushing toward Mulan from a clearing in the bushes. "Mulan, get down," Merida yelped as she pounced toward her, knocking her back into bush and quickly pulling her to the ground. They hid in a small bush as they watched the pack of teenage boys rush by, clutching their paintball guns.

"The others?" Mulan asked, referring to the boys who were assigned to play on their team.

Merida shook her head. "They didn't make it. I managed to take out two of them before they got the rest of our men."

"Then there should only be three of them left," Mulan answered confidently. "We can take them. We just need to have a plan." They stared at each other for a moment through the protective gear before they simultaneously burst into laughter.

Mulan pulled off her helmet slowly and Merida followed her lead. "This is so much better than Call of Duty," she said as she playfully nudged Merida.

"Except for when you get shot in this game you have a nasty welt to show for it," Merida smiled and nudged Mulan back.

Merida quickly formulated a strategy for attack, suggesting that Mulan serve as a decoy while Merida attack from the flank. Mulan grinned from ear to ear as she watched Merida draw a diagram in the dirt.

The plan was simple enough. Mulan took a deep breath as she darted across an open field. She was agile and able to outrun the boys' fire as Merida to the left of her took out not one but two of the opponents.

There was one other player left on the opposite team and he was nowhere to be seen. Merida and Mulan grouped back together, watching each other's backs carefully as they made their way through the arena. The field was lined with various traps. Traps that anyone could easily fall into.

Merida was quick to point out the location of land mines and made sure Mulan watched where she stepped. This was the most fun she'd had on a date. The two of them clicked easily and were able to communicate much without saying any words at all. Mulan's adrenaline was high. She could feel her heart pumping in her chest.

A crack sounded nearby, the sound of someone stepping on a tree branch. Mulan pulled her gun closer to her. The boy came out of the bushes, firing full blast. In a flash Merida pulled Mulan behind her stepping in front, taking several of the blast.

The paintball gun ran out of ammo as Merida was covered in bright green paint splotches. Mulan locked eyes with the boy as his eyes went wide and he sprinted back into the woods. "We had a good run while it lasted it," Merida overdramatically stated as she slumped back into Mulan's arm.

She eased Merida to the ground and whispered, "I will avenge you." A childish smile beamed across her face as she shot across the field after the boy. It was no time at all before Mulan caught up with him. She shot the last opponent in the back.

They sat in silence eating frozen yogurt as they recovered from the paintball match of the morning. The young boys on their team were smiling as they carried off their trophy.

"That's going leave a mark," Mulan said as she brushed a large red mark on Merida's shoulder.

A sideways smile formed in the corner of Merida's mouth, "It was worth it."

* * *

"Hey Mulan," Tamara intercepted Mulan as she and Merida made their way back to the home. "We need to talk." She reared back.

"Well," Merida hesitated and scratched the back of her neck. She punched Mulan hard in the arm. "I had fun."

"Me too." Mulan smirked as she rubbed her arm.

"There's something I need to tell you," Tamara said firmly as they stood eye to eye on the front porch of the steps. "I'm pretty sure Maleficent and Regina are hooking up."

Mulan had to restrain herself from laughing out loud, "What makes you think that?" She managed to ask.

"They spend all of their time together," Tamara said matter-of-factly. "And there's always blonde hair in Regina's bed."

Mulan nodded, "Thank you, but that blonde hair could have come from several contestants – Emma or Katherine."

"Well, I know for a fact that it's Maleficent," Tamara hesitantly admitted, causing Mulan to rear back.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because," Tamara answered flatly.

"OK…" Mulan crinkled her forehead.

"I've just got a feeling," Tamara admitted with frown. "Look Mulan, I'm just watching out for you. You're so busy pursuing Belle, who openly admits she still loves her ex, you probably wouldn't know it if it was right in front of you."

Mulan didn't say anything in return. She entered the home and walked directly toward Philip and Robin's room. The door was shut which it almost never was, but since it was midday she turned the knob and let herself in.

The advisors were nowhere to be found and there were women's clothes stretched out across the bed. The water in the shower turned off and Mulan not knowing what else to do shouted, "Hello?"

"Oh, Hello," Aurora stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She clutched it tighter as she noticed Mulan standing there. "Robin and Philip went for a jog said they wouldn't be back for at least an hour."

Mulan's eyes quickly dropped to the floor as her cheeks flushed with color, "And you decided to shower in their room?"

"The two contestant showers were occupied by Belle and Maleficent as they get ready for your date," Aurora said. That was exactly what Mulan should be doing now. She was still covered in sweat from the paintball match that had occurred earlier. "Are you ok?" Aurora asked as Mulan looked back up at her.

"Yeah," Mulan stammered. "I just needed some advice."

"I can be your advisor," Aurora answered quickly. "I'll give you my complete unbiased opinion." She sweetly smiled. "You just have to turn around while I get dressed."

Mulan blinked wildly as she quickly spun around. "Uh, ok." She swallowed hard. "Tamara just told me that Maleficent and Regina were hooking up."

Aurora laughed, "Did she now?" Mulan should hear her shuffle as she put her jeans on. "Did she happen to mention anything about Regina and Emma?"

"You knew?" Mulan rotated her torso slightly catching glimpse of Aurora's bare back in her peripheral vision. She paused taking in Aurora's form before turning back to her original potion. "How long?"

"I walked in on them making out in the bathroom last week," Aurora plainly stated. "When you eliminated Emma I sort of assumed you knew. Otherwise, I would have told you." Mulan heard a ruffle which must have been Aurora pulling her sweatshirt over her head. "I don't think you have to worry about Regina and Maleficent. You can turn around now."

Mulan turned around slowly, "Thanks." Mulan gave a tightlipped smile to Aurora before looking to the door.

The younger woman reached for her hand and pulled Mulan toward the bed. They sat beside each other on the very edge. "You didn't come up here for your advisors to tell you what you already know," Aurora eyes shined with sincerity as they looked into Mulan's.

"No, I didn't," Mulan sighed. "Should I be worried that Belle still has feelings for her ex? Two different contestants have brought it up now."

"Ah," Aurora said with a slow nod. "Well as your unbiased advisor, I think you should ask her. There are lots of ways people love someone." Aurora rubbed Mulan knees softly. "Can you yourself say there isn't someone you once dated you still love?" Mulan looked to the ground. "Like maybe Philip?"

Mulan looked up to her in surprise, "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing really," Aurora laughed a little bit. "But I know love when I see it and he…" Mulan's eyebrow furrowed, wondering what Aurora would say next. . "He lights up when he talks about you."

"He does not," Mulan ardently protested. "Philip and I were friends long before we dated and we've had no problems since. He respects my orientation and understands why I didn't want to be with him."

"Respecting someone's orientation and not wishing things were different are two very different things." What Aurora said hit Mulan hard. Did Philip have some lingering feelings for her? Mulan was lost in thought as a long moment passed. "My unbiased advice is that you should talk to Belle. Ask her about the topic."

"Exes are complicated," Mulan shook her head knowing just how right Aurora was. "Thank you." She said as she looked into Aurora's dazzling eyes, watching as they sparkled with sincerity. "If you ever need an unbiased advice you know where to find me." Aurora bit the corner of her lip as she watched Mulan walk away.

* * *

Mulan carefully stepped into a bathtub full of lukewarm mud. Philip had arranged for their date to take places at a spa. Mulan was not used to this sort of thing. She could count the number of times she'd received any type of spa treatment on one of her hands.

But Philip was right, this sort of date was exactly the type of activity Maleficent and Belle would enjoy. They were used to this sort of pampering and beauty maintenance and though Philip would never openly admit it, he too enjoyed being pampered.

When Mulan had fully emerged herself in the tub, the spa staff stepped forward and removed the privacy curtain. Maleficent was in the tub next to her, Belle was directly across from her and Philip was beside Belle. They said nothing for a while. Sitting quietly, enjoying each other's company.

"After this I think we should get manicures," Maleficent was the first to break through the silence. "My cuticles are screaming at me." She lifted her long arms out of the tub and ran mud up and down the length of each of them.

"I thought manicures were sort of off the table for lesbians," Philip commented as he flexed and stretched his legs, resting his mud-covered feet on the very edge of the tub. "Aren't long nails kind of a no-no?"

Maleficent smirked, "Acrylic nails might be off the table but manicures are so much more than that." Caressing each of her finger tips with her thumb, Maleficent seemed almost in a trance as she continued. "My hands, like any other fine instrument, need to be properly cared for. Manicures increase circulation and do wonders for stress relief."

"Sign me up," Philip eagerly answered as he and Mulan watched Maleficent massage the mud deep into her skin, thoroughly working her arms and across her collar bone. Maleficent smiled slightly, enjoying being watched as she rested her head back on the pillow at the back of the tub.

The four of them rested quietly. Mulan didn't speak to Belle, but every once in a while they would glance at one another. They were smiling shyly, fully aware of the other's naked body beneath all the mud. The mud was very soothing and before Mulan knew it, their time was up.

When the mud bath was over, they were instructed to scrub themselves down. Mulan wiped the mud off her body behind the privacy curtain that was re-established. She could make out Maleficent's silhouette and she tried not to watch as the blonde slowly washed her body clean and slipped on the clean robes that had been provided.

"You've got a little bit of," Belle reached for her neck and wiped a spot of mud away from Mulan's neck moments after the curtain had been removed. "Unless maybe you were saving that for later."

Mulan chuckled, "Wasn't planning on it." Maleficent and Philip were escorted into a room where they would receive manicures. Mulan followed Belle into a room for pedicures. She knew she needed to breech topic of her ex with Belle, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"So you and Philip are close," Belle said as a statement as their feet soaked in the tubs. "You've known him since childhood?"

"Yes," Mulan answered as she looked over to Belle.

"That's nice."

"It is," Mulan cleared her throat. "I mean we had a bit of a falling out after we broke up in high school but things have been fine ever since."

Belle's eyes widen as she sat more upright, "You and Philip dated?"

"For almost two years," Mulan answered. Belle said nothing in response; her eyes seemed distant. "But that was a decade ago. Things change, but he's still important to me. We were each other's first. Breaking his heart was the hardest decision I've ever made." Mulan hoped that being open would force some honestly out of Belle. "After all we've been through we're still friends. I still love him."

"I don't think that two people who ever loved each other can be just friends," Belle's words were as distant as her eyes were.

"You sound like you speak from experience," Mulan offered a last ditch attempt to get Belle to speak about herself.

Belle's eyes swirled with pain and regret as she looked up at Mulan. "I was with someone once. Someone I thought I could change. She was my everything; my best friend, my lover, my mentor, and even my boss. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, but she was also an incredibly violent person." Belle shook her head and looked down at her lap.

Mulan sat forward and took Belle's hands in her own, "You can tell me anything." She gently caressed Belle's hands.

"I tried to save her again and again," Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "Even after we'd ended things, all she had to do was call and I would be there." She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "When I started seeing someone else, she got extremely jealous and put my new girlfriend in the hospital."

"I'm sorry," Mulan muttered not knowing what else to say. "Philip would never hurt you. Philip wouldn't hurt anyone. I wouldn't let him."

"That's not I'm saying," Belle said as she pulled away. "My ex was the first person I've ever really loved. It's very easy for me to fall back into co-dependence when I'm around her and to have those feels again. Because I've never really known anything else."

"I think I know what you're saying," Mulan said. "But it's different with Philip and I."

"It just that things with exes can be complicated," Belle interjected before Mulan could continue. "Philip has a part of you I can never own. He knows you in ways no one else will. For Christ's sake, he was your first." Mulan nodded. "What if you and I had a fight? And you needed comforting? Am I supposed to let you go to Philip?"

"Uh…"

"Would you want me going to my ex?"

"No," Mulan said firmly. "I wouldn't."

"I wouldn't want you going to Philip either," Belle argued. "I'd always be paranoid on some level." Mulan stared at her blankly. A knot grew in her stomach as Belle opened her mouth to speak. Mulan knew what she was going to say next though she didn't want to hear it. "If you and I were ever going to be serious, I would need you to stop being friends with him."

Mulan said nothing for the remainder of the date. When they got home she went upstairs without speaking to anyone and crawled into bed. There was a knock at her door. She knew it was Philip by the signature rhythm of the knock. She didn't answer. She had no idea what she would say to him. She cradled the stuffed bear she had won Aurora in her arms as her head spun.

* * *

"Go Sharks," Ariel shouted as she banged hard against the glass case of the hockey rink. Mulan loved this date idea. Hockey wasn't even her favorite sport, but she enjoyed the break from replaying the conversation she had with Belle in her head.

"Hey!" Robin shouted at his acquaintance as he indicated his jersey. "You're rooting for the wrong team." The team emblem on his shirt was of a Hawk.

"I'm not on your team Robin," Ariel laughed as she sat back down between Robin and Mulan. Mary Margaret was on the other side of Mulan. "Your team's up by two anyway."

"Hey Jevons, you big hunk of man meat," Robin shouted at one of the players on the Sharks team. "You're not handing your stick to well tonight! Maybe you'd perform better with my stick between your legs."

"Robin!" Mary Margaret scolded him.

"Fuck you faggot," Jevons shouted back from the other side of the glass.

Robin laughed hard, "You're not man enough to handle my stick anyway." Jevons flipped him the bird and skated away.

Mulan laughed, "You're still doing that?"

"As long as there are homophonic assholes that run their mouths off," Robin nodded to his friend. He then looked to his Mary Margaret. "If there's a player on the team that's made anti-gay remarks I make it my personal mission to hit on them at least once during the game."

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because they're assholes," Robin answered bluntly.

"They're probably repressed gays themselves," Ariel shrugged. "Hey Jevons, when you step out of your hockey gear you can borrow my dress." Jevons spun around to shoot a confused look to Ariel right before he got slammed against the glass by one of the players on The Hawks team. Robin lifted his hand up and Ariel gave him a high five.

Ariel and Mary Margaret were great companions for this date. Ariel was already a hockey fan and Mary Margaret was a quick study. One of the perks of being a teacher, or at least she claimed. Mulan had forgotten all about asking her about her alleged debt troubles as Mary Margaret shared amusing stores about her students.

"I wanted to be a teacher once," Mulan said to Mary Margaret. "Before my father decided the only thing I should try to be is the next him."

"Teaching is great," Mary Margaret smiled. "But it's very honorable to follow in your father's footsteps."

"Teaching," Robin cleared his throat. "That's one of those jobs where you have to love what you do right? Because you'll never be able to pay off your student loans."

"Don't be an ass," Mulan commanded as she smacked him on the arm. They'd been friends for a decade but she still wasn't used to his blatant rudeness.

"It's ok," Mary Margaret said with a wave of her hand. "I actually don't have any loan debt. I worked my way through school. Money's tight, but I don't mind. I live a very rich life."

"Let me buy you a pretzel to make up for it," Robin offered. Mary Margaret was too polite to say 'no'.

Mulan shrugged at Robin as they got up and walked toward the concession stand. They were seated rink side and the concession stand was clear at the other end. It was between the second and third period, so the lines would be long. Mulan would have most of the rest of the date to spend alone with Ariel.

"How'd you and Robin become friends?" Ariel asked as soon as they'd left her sight.

"We went to prep school together but we didn't become close until university," Mulan said with a smile. "When I tried to steal his girlfriend."

"You must not have tried very hard," Ariel flirtatiously grinned and flipped her hair, revealing her neck.

"Marian wasn't his girlfriend yet," Mulan corrected herself. "She was just a girl in our feminist theory class and…"

"And he wanted you to find out if she was a lesbian," Ariel jumped in guessing the ending of the story.

"Exactly, I was young, very cocky, and dangerously horny," Mulan exhaled. "It was a disaster. I'll spare you the details."

"Don't be embarrassed," Ariel giggled and rested her hand on Mulan's knee. "We were all young, cocky, and dangerously horny, once."

"Marian and I frequently laugh at how ridiculous I was," Mulan smiled and placed her hand on top of Ariel's. Their fingers interlaced and Ariel snuggled in close.

"So there's something I have to confess to you," Ariel dismally spoke. Mulan groaned under her breath slightly, anticipating the worse. "I'm away on deep sea expeditions a lot."

"You mentioned that," Mulan scooted in her chair, twisting a bit for a better look at Ariel's face. "You said something about being around fish more than humans." Mulan nervously laughed.

"It's true," Ariel frowns. "There'd be a lot of distance between us, for at least half of the year."

"Like twenty thousand leagues of distance," Mulan joked. "That it?" She added after she noticed the joke only made Ariel frown even more. "It's not a problem. I own a very good webcam." She gave a wink.

"Look," Ariel pointed at the monitor hanging over the center of the rink. They were on the screen with lots of floating hearts surrounding them. "I think they want us to kiss." She said with a smile.

"Looks like they do," Mulan flicked her tongue across the bottom of her lip. Ariel leaned forward and pecked her softly. They held eye contact for a second after the kiss before pulling away and turning their attention back to the game. A few minutes of hockey later Robin and Mary Margaret returned.

"Did we miss anything?" Robin asked with a wink as he sat back down in his seat.

"Not much," Ariel said with a sly smile to Mulan. Mulan smiled back and laughed to herself. Robin was an excellent wingman.

* * *

Ten contestants, nine roses and Mulan was more nervous than ever. Her hands were sweaty as she picked up the first rose. "My first rose goes to Aurora, "Mulan relished in the way her eyes lit up when she stepped toward her.

Aurora slowly reached out her hand and took the rose. "Does this mean I get a solo date?" She asked with a laugh.

Mulan chucked with embarrassment with all of her nerves she'd forgotten the routine. "Yes." Aurora gave her a friendly hug as she took the rose and stepped to the side.

"This week there will be two solo dates and one group date," Philip chimed in, seeing how frazzled Mulan was. Mulan had told him about the conversation with Belle.

"The next rose goes to Ariel," Mulan said as Ariel stepped forward and kissed Mulan on the cheek.

"Who is also a recipient of a solo date," Philip added. Mulan nodded at him as she swallowed hard.

"Merida, Maleficent, and Alice," Mulan smiled at them. "You'll be going on a group date with me and you're the recipients of the next roses." Mulan watched the smiled fade from the remaining contestant's faces and a flash of surprise crossed Belle's eyes. The next rose she gave went to Mary Margaret and then Tamara.

The last three contestants remaining without a rose were Katherine, Belle, and Regina. "The second to last rose goes to Katherine," Mulan said. Her eyes widened as she took the rose and stepped to safety. Belle and Regina stepped forward.

"Before I give this next rose, there's something I need to say," Mulan looked to Philip and then to Robin. "My relationship with the men in my life might not be the most…" Mulan sighed and pushed her hair back out of her face. When she planned this speech out in her head, it went a lot better. "Whatever history I may have, Philip and Robin are my best friends." She swallowed hard. "No, they're more than that. They're my family and I'm not going to give up on my family."

She took a deep breath as she turned to the podium, "The person I choose to love will have to accept that unconditionally**." **She held the rose out for Belle. "This rose is yours if you can accept that?"

Belle took a deep breath, "I can't." The words cut to Mulan's heart like a thousand tiny pricks of electricity and for a moment she thought she might pass out. This wasn't the way it worked out in her head. "I'm sorry," was all Belle said as she stepped back.

Mulan turned to Regina and handed her the last rose. Regina was speechless as she joined the others. Mulan turned back to Belle. She drew in a staggered breath, "I'm sorry Belle; you're not my girl worth fighting for."

* * *

"Well," Robin said as they made their way up to her room. "You sure as hell made the day of the remaining nine contestants."

Mulan and Philip had been silent on their walk upstairs. Mulan shook her head. "What?" She said breathily.

"You sent home the front runner," Robin said, which caused Philip to grumble under his breath. "Before tonight, most of them probably thought it was only a matter of time before they went home."

Mulan felt achy all over as she walked to the nightstand and looked at the card. She read it aloud. "Unfortunately, you were unable to eliminate an imposter. Belle was here to win your love."

Philip walked to the book the Belle had given Mulan and heaved it full force at his friend, "You're an idiot."

"Ouch, asshole," Mulan jammed her finger as she deflected the book. "What's your problem?"

"You liked her," Philip glared at her as his nostrils flared. "Like really liked her."

"I'm gonna go find an elsewhere to be," Robin turned and exited the room before either of them could tell him not to go.

"I gave her a choice Philip," Mulan argued. **"**She choose not to be here**."** She stepped toward him. "She asked me to…" Mulan took his hand in hers**. **"I'm never not going to be your friend."

Philip turned to her and pulled her into his arms. He placed one hand under her chin and tilted her face into his, kissing her hard. Mulan froze, lifeless, unsure of what to do or how to react. When Philip pulled away from the kiss he said, "One day I'm going to kiss a girl like that and she's going to she's kiss me back and mean it." He rubbed the side of her face and smiled. "And if she asks me to, I'll pick her over you in a heartbeat." Philip said nothing else he just turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoy! As always feedback is welcomed. **

* * *

"Two adults," Mulan said to the woman at the zoo ticket office.

"Of course Miss Fa," the woman behind the counter said with a polite small. "Here are your family's all access badges."

"Thank you," Mulan said talking one of the badges and giving the other to her date Aurora.

"All access?" Aurora asked with an eyebrow raise. "Your family must be a pretty frequent costumers." She grinned nervously as she placed the badge around her neck.

"My dad is a major donor for this Zoo," Mulan said with a slight shrug. "I spent a lot of weekends here growing up." Mulan took Aurora's hand in her own as they walked through the main gates.

They entered the park and headed to the left. Mulan held Aurora's hand close as they started at the primate exhibit. Mulan recalled stories from her childhood as they walked together. "That one's Susan," Mulan pointed to a large orange orangutan. She hung from one of the tallest trees casually eating a piece of melon. "I was deathly afraid of her until I was 14."

"She doesn't look too scary," Aurora raised an eyebrow at the large animal.

"Oh she's not," Mulan shook her head. "But my grandmother told me that while orangutans mostly eat fruit they prefer to eat naughty little children."

"That's horrible," Aurora gaped at how nonchalantly Mulan told the story.

"It was effective," Mulan answered. "I'm not saying fear is the best parenting strategy, but it worked on me." Mulan held the door waiting for Aurora to exit first.

"Thank you," Aurora smiled from ear to ear at the polite action.

"Anytime."

"So when'd you find out that orangutans aren't carnivores?" Aurora asked, breaking her train of thought and easing the momentary tension.

"That wasn't until years later," Mulan answered as her hand found its way inside Aurora's hand once more. Aurora answered with a squeeze as they walked toward the aviary. "Philip was the one that brought the nasty rumor to light."

"So, Philip's been here with you?" Aurora questioned before running her fingers through her hair.

Mulan's eyes shot down to her own feet. "There aren't many places I've been that Philip hasn't." She pursed her lips together, not sure what to say next. Aurora placed a hand on the side of her face and pulled Mulan's gaze up to her own.

"It doesn't bother me," she stepped in closer. "You have memories with him, and that's great. Everyone should have great memories with their friends." Mulan parted her lips as she noticed Aurora looking at her mouth once more. She wasn't going to make the first move. This time she was going to wait for Aurora to initiate things.

"We'll make our own memories," Aurora said as she leaned in and slightly to the right, making contact with Mulan's cheek. Mulan smiled slightly. It wasn't quite what she was expecting, but it was nice and it made her feel warm all over.

Mulan and Aurora continued their day at the park, spending a little time at all the exhibits. They held each other's hand as they swapped stories about their childhood. The day passed quickly into evening as they enjoyed one another's company.

"Looks like we've seen almost everything," Aurora noted, looking at the map. The day was winding down and the sun was setting.

"There's one more stop," Mulan grabbed her hand once more and walked toward a large grey building. In bronze across the top were the words _Fa Zhou's Cat Complex and Nursery_. "You did say you were a cat person." Aurora smiled and followed Mulan inside.

Upon their entrance they were greeted by a zoologist, "Mulan, good to see you again." He spoke flatly. Mulan never could tell if Dr. Wendell was more entertained or bothered by her intrusions. Seeing as how her father in a sense wrote their paychecks, the staff was always willing to give her the exclusive tours.

"Good to see you again," Mulan shook his hand and then gestured to her date. "This is my good friend, Aurora."

"Fell free too look around the habitat for a while." He gave the two of them a polite tight lipped smile.

"Thanks," Mulan responded as she walked Aurora through the staff entrance.

"I've never been this close before," Aurora murmured. She clutched Mulan's shoulder closely as they walked past the lions who were asleep in their large habitat.

"That one there is Leo," Mulan said pointing at the male lion. "I was here when he was born and I couldn't think of another name."

"Leo's a good name," Aurora said. They stood safely behind metal bars as they watched the large animals inhale and exhale. "They're not so different from house cats really."

"Except for being able to take your arm off in a matter of seconds." Mulan playfully grinned

"Except for that," Aurora concurred with a nod. "You didn't have to do this, you know." Aurora stated as they walked toward the tiger's den. "I would have been perfectly fine having a normal date at the zoo."

"What do you mean?" Mulan questioned, trying not to sound offended.

"I simply meant that you're impressive enough without your family's money or status."

"I didn't come here because I wanted to show off my father's money," Mulan defensively added. "I brought you here because I thought it was something you would enjoy."

"I do," Aurora pulled tightly on her hand making Mulan turn back toward her slightly. "I just wanted to make sure that you know that even if you were penniless I'd still be into you."

Mulan pulled her in by the waist and kissed her hard. She watched as Aurora's eyes widen and her cheeks flushed. The girl's lips parted and Mulan deepened their kiss as Aurora's eyes fluttered shut. Their lips locked comfortably for several seconds. Aurora's arms made her way up Mulan's back pulling her tighter for the kiss.

When Mulan's tongue gently grazed Aurora's lips she pulled away sharply. "Too fast?" Mulan was once again confused by the girl's mixed signals.

"No," Aurora answered unconvincingly. "It's just… oh look a tiger." She quickly redirected the conversation to the giant beast that stood on the other side of the glass.

"Her name is Jayda," Mulan said as she stepped toward the glass. My father rescued her from poachers while he was on an expedition a few years ago. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Absolutely, tigers are my favorite," Aurora stood before the beast, watching in bewilderment. "So graceful."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Mulan confidently smirked. "See that little guy over there. He's only 7 weeks old." She pointed to a tiger cub that was pouncing and playing in some of the tall grass. He was hard to spot at first because he was so small and he remained hidden when he crotched down.

"He's adorable," she giggled. "What his name?"

"I was thinking," Mulan leaned in to Aurora's ear. "That'd be up to you."

"Are you serious?" She practically squealed with excitement. "What about the name Mushu?"

"Mushu," Mulan nodded. "I like it." Aurora then leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek once more.

* * *

Mulan shimmied into a pair of red skinny jeans for her date small group date with Maleficent, Merida, and Alice. Robin had told her to put her dancing shoes on so she knew right away that they were going to a club.

As she slipped on her white button-up there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Mulan answered as she quickly buttoned the buttons.

"Hey," Philip softly said as he pushed the door open. "I just wanted to apologize for, well for everything."

"It's ok," Mulan said as she turned to the mirror and applied a little bit of lipstick.

"It's not," Philip answered. "I'm here for you Mulan and I want to find the person that makes you happy." She smiled at him. "I just thought that Belle was that person and..." He sighed heavily. "I decided long ago I wouldn't keep you from your happiness no matter how much it hurts..."

"I know," was all she managed to say in response.

"I think you should wear the black tie." He added, not wanting to dwell on the topic further.

"The black one?" Mulan said.

Philip nodded, "Gives them something to grab you by." He winked at her and they both laughed.

* * *

Blaring music filled their ear drums as Mulan and her dates made their way to the VIP room of an obviously sapphic night club. Lesbians were everywhere. The patrons of the bar had their eyes on Mulan and her dates the second they walked in the door.

Mulan watched as the onlookers gawked at Merida, Alice, and Maleficent. They were each gorgeously dressed in their own comfortable style. Merida, the most casual of her dates, was dressed in a pair of drop-crotch pants and a sleeveless shirt. The stocking cap on her head covered her orange mane. Alice's leggings were so tight they were almost painted, and her shirt flowed just long enough to cover her ass.

It was of course expected that even in a more casual atmosphere Maleficent would settle for nothing but the finest evening gown. She'd look out of place if she didn't have the attention of almost every person in the room. Mulan felt equal parts very lucky and overwhelmed. She was in desperate need of a wingman. There wasn't a time she could recall coming to a club without one.

A secluded balcony overlooking the dance floor with a private bartender awaited them in the VIP section. They had it to themselves. It was quiet enough that Mulan and her dates could converse easily. She ordered a drink and sipped it slowly. "So," Merida rested her elbow on the bar and turned her body toward Mulan. "Come here often?"

Mulan stared at her for a minute before they both laughed. "Actually no," Mulan answered.

"Oh," Merida's smirk dropped. "Not too into the bar scene?"

"I was into the bar scene for a little while in my early 20s, but I guess I outgrew it." Mulan said with a shrug.

"It's more work than it's worth," Alice who was on the other side of her spoke. "It's impossible to make an actual connection here."

"I think it's more than possible to make a connection in a place like this," Maleficent said as she leaned over Mulan's shoulder. "Vodka tonic." Maleficent said to the bartender who nodded back. "A purely physical one maybe, but sometimes you have to let your body say what your brain can't."

Mulan and her dates settled into an oversized corner booth. Merida was to her left and Alice to her right, while Maleficent was on the other side of Merida. They stayed well lubricated as the discussion on dance clubs continued. "I love dance clubs," Merida said, offering a differing opinion. "I enjoy testing new terrible pick-up lines."

"You use pick-up lines?" Mulan laughed. "Seriously? Do they work?"

"More often than you'd think," Merida displayed a large grin. "And very successfully. Humor is an excellent icebreaker."

"I'm sure the accent doesn't hurt," Mulan playfully noted, causing Merida to blush.

"You're honestly telling me you've never used a line to get a girl?" Maleficent questioned Mulan with disbelief.

"No," Mulan shook her head. "I mean, I have pretty effective wingmen." She laughed. "Usually I say something along the lines of 'Hey, I'm Mulan.'"

"Well with a smile like yours I'm not sure you need much else," Alice chimed in with a flirtatious grin.

"What lines have you used?" Mulan said turning toward Merida.

"The one I have the most success with is, 'So, apart from being sexy what do you do in your spare time?'" Merida said with a slight flip of her enormous gingered curly mane.

"Oh that is a good one," Maleficent smiled. "Because every girl wants to talk about herself."

"Or maybe 'What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?'" Merida said with a laugh, lightly brushing Mulan's forearm.

"I can't imagine ever falling for that line," Alice said flatly.

"I love filthy pick-up lines," Maleficent said. "It takes an incredibly confident and sexy person to pull them off successfully." No one knew what to say. After a silent moment she offered an example. "I bet I can guess your weight."

"Oh really?" Mulan answered.

"Yes," Maleficent said as they locked eyes. "But it only works if you're naked and on top of me." Mulan bit her lower lip before letting out a nervous laugh.

"We should dance," Alice abruptly suggested as she tugged Mulan out of the booth and pulled her toward the stairs.

A crowded dance floor awaited them, but Mulan and her dates managed to find room. Alice danced close to her, pulling her in by the tie that Philip had suggested she wear. Mulan tried to divide her time equally between her three dates.

"I'm a terrible dancer," Merida shouted into her ear over the loud music. She then proceeded to do the sprinkler and several other traditionally bad moves. Mulan couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. She tried to keep up and throw in her own traditionally bad moves. But Merida's bad dancing was out of Mulan's league.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maleficent sink further into the sweaty crowd. The look she gave Mulan said follow at your own risk. It was dark as she journeyed further into the floor. The bass vibrated her entire being as she brushed by random bodies dancing.

Sweat dripped from her body as she approached Maleficent. Alcohol pulsed through her veins, dampening her ambitions. The tall blonde was leaning against a glass wall. Their eyes met as Mulan got closer. The tempo of the music changed, slowed slightly as Maleficent pulled Mulan in close. Her leg pressed in between Maleficent's as their bodies melded together in rhythm.

She gasped as Maleficent spun her around. Mulan stood facing the glass wall with Maleficent standing directly behind. She pulled Mulan's hips into her own as a smile crossed her face. Maleficent's lips traveled the length of Mulan's neck. Nothing but her warm breath touched Mulan's skin.

The tension built as Maleficent's opposite arm crossed her neck and loosened the tie "You look amazing in a tie," her voice was in a breathy whisper as she made eye contact with Mulan through the mirror. She unbuttoned the top button slowly before placing her lips in the crook of her neck. Mulan watched the reflection of Maleficent's lust-filled eyes as her hand explored her collar bone and shoulders.

Mulan reversed their places and pressed Maleficent's back against the wall. She took Maleficent's mouth in her own as she pinned her hands above her head. Her hips hovered over Maleficent's, tasting the sweat that lingered. Mulan free hand found its way to Maleficent's thigh and slowly began edge up her dress.

"Mulan stop," Maleficent said softly and Mulan instantly dropped her hands. She stepped back and gave Maleficent a puzzled look. Eyes that were swirling with lust and excitement moments before softened. Maleficent had never looked at Mulan the way she was looking at her now. "I think you're drunk. I'm not going to take advantage of you in a situation like this."

"Here I thought I was taking advantage of you," Mulan smiled and kissed Maleficent hard and the older woman gently pushed her away. It was sloppy; Mulan could feel the alcohol affecting her.

"Look, Mulan," Maleficent spoke clearly and directly into her ear. "I thought I would be ok with this but I'm not. I want you to want me the way that I want you. But that's not going to happen if I let this go any further tonight."

"What?" Mulan asked.

"We both have more class than this," Maleficent said, placing her hand on the side of Mulan's face. "Don't we?" Mulan nodded and kissed her on the cheek softly before turning away and heading back toward her other dates.

* * *

Mulan was still pretty buzzed as she began to get undressed. She slid off her pants and started unbuttoning her shirt when there was a knock at the door. She paused briefly and looked at the clock. It was 3:15 am and aside from her dates, she couldn't image who be knocking. She decided not to answer but then the knock came again.

She turned the knob cautiously, drawing in a deep breath before doing so, "Aurora?" she said. Seeing the girl standing before her made her realize just how not dressed she was. She quickly buttoned as many buttons on her shirt as she could. "It's three in the morning."

"I know," she sighed, leaning against the doorframe wearing yoga pants and a tank top. "I wanted to talk to you sooner but you left for your date before I could get you alone."

"What's wrong?" Mulan asked noticing the very worried look in Aurora's eyes.

"Nothing," she answered quickly veering back, shocked by the question. "Nothing's wrong I just wanted to clear the air from our date earlier." Mulan said nothing; she stood silently staring at the girl.

"I wasn't aware there was anything that needed to be cleared," Mulan yawned. Aurora looked up her. "I mean I get it. I shouldn't have kissed you like that… in public." That was a complete stab in the dark. Mulan wasn't sure why Aurora pulled away during their kiss earlier.

"What? No," Aurora said. "It's just, I build up these moments in my head of what things are going to be like, a first kiss, a first make-out session," she blushed. "Other things…"

"I do that too," Mulan smiled. "I think everyone does."

"I always want things to be perfect but sometimes they're not," Aurora was nervously twiddling her thumbs. "And sometimes they're better. Sometimes reality is better than the fantasy and it's overwhelming." Mulan smiled and started to respond but she was cut off by Aurora once more. "Every moment that I've been alone with you has been..."

"Overwhelming?" Mulan asked, trying to follow the conversation. Aurora said nothing else. She pulled Mulan into a deep kiss. Their lips locked as they crashed against the frame of her bedroom door and it was Aurora's tongue that explored Mulan lips and mouth slowly and playfully.

"You smell like her," Aurora said as she pulled away sharply. "Maleficent's perfume is all over your shirt." Mulan didn't know what to say; she just nodded. Aurora's fingers found their way to her lips as she spun on her heels and walked away.

"Aurora, wait," Mulan called after her but it was no use. She rested her head on the frame of the door and gently butted her forehead to the door multiple times as she watched the girl walk out of sight.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Mulan headed straight for her advisors room. Hopefully Robin and Philip would ease her worries about the incident last night. The door was open a little so she didn't knock. When she got close she heard someone talking.

"I just feel like an idiot," Mulan heard Aurora groan. She couldn't see her but she heard her voice. "And it's worse because I know I shouldn't be upset."

"No it's ok," Philip said softly. "You should feel whatever it is you feel."

"I'm not," Aurora's voice cracked a bit as she spoke. It sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Mulan hated knowing she was the cause of all of this. "I'm not used to being the one that gets this wrapped up in someone else. Usually it's the other way around." Mulan knew she should just walk away but her curiosity got the best of her.

"The second you pulled up in the limo I knew you were a total heartbreaker," Philip laughed an all too familiar laugh. It was his signature charming laugh. Mulan nostrils flared and she exhaled deeply. Was her best friend actually flirting with Aurora? A girl she was interested in. After she had told him she was upset.

"Oh, I'm sure you've broken plenty of hearts yourself," Aurora giggled back, which caused Mulan's eyes to role.

"Look," Philip said after a brief pause. "Things are bound to happen with other contestants. When you knocked on her door she was alone, right?"

"Right," Aurora answered with a sigh. "I mean, I think so."

"You have nothing to worry about. She's not trying to break any hearts. Especially not yours," Philip said. "Sometimes it takes her a while to realize what she wants." Mulan hated how right he was about that. "Or what she doesn't. But the fact that she hasn't taken anyone to bed..."

"Thank you, Philip," Aurora's voice lightened. "You've been very kind to me."

"Aurora, I know you're a girl worth fighting for," Philip said. "If Mulan hasn't come to that conclusion for herself, she will soon."

Realizing their conversation was over, Mulan quickly scurried toward the stairwell leading back up to her bedroom. She glanced back at the dead hallway making sure no one had seen her.

* * *

"I think you're going to like our date," Mulan said as she and Ariel walked down a long pier hand in hand.

"I don't know," Ariel chuckled. "I hear you gave Aurora a tiger."

"I didn't give her a tiger," Mulan laughed as she stepped onto a small sailboat that was tied to the end of the pier. She held out her hand and Ariel took it as she followed her onto the boat.

"This is a beautiful Ketch," Ariel said admiring the midsized sailboat. Mulan wasn't surprised that Ariel knew the specific type of boat. "You didn't tell me you sail."

"There's a lot I haven't told you," Mulan winked as she cast off toward the large open marina. Truth was, she never was much of a sailor. It had always been something her father did on the weekends when he wanted to be away from the family. But Mulan knew enough to get them onto the open sea and back.

They were several miles away from the shore when Mulan dropped anchor. She pulled out a blanket and picnic basket and set them up on the bow of the ship. Ariel smiled and cozied up next to her as Mulan pulled out a wine bottle and two glasses.

The wine sounded like a better idea before she had the amount of alcohol she had consumed last night. She started to pour and stopped as she started to feel queasy. "We don't have to have wine," Ariel said taking the bottle from her and setting it aside. "If you're anywhere near as hung over as Merida was, you've got to still be feeling it."

"I am," Mulan laughed a bit. "I hate dance clubs." She crinkled her nose as Ariel wrapped her arm around Mulan's back.

"I like this," Ariel said as she stared off into the ocean. She kept Mulan close as she stared off into the ocean. They sat completely quiet, enjoying each other company and the sounds of the ocean. "Tell me something you have told any of the other contestants."

"Ok," Mulan smiled. "I don't think I've ever really been in love."

"Oh," Ariel said. "I was expecting something more along the lines a scrapped knee that you had in the third grade."

"I'm sorry," Mulan scooted a bit away. "I feel very comfortable here with you."

"As you should," Ariel pulled herself closer to Mulan. "I wasn't expecting it but that doesn't mean it isn't welcome. I thought you and Philip were each other's first loves."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Philip. I always have but I don't think I was ever in love with him," she said factually. "Not in that way. It wasn't the kind of love poets write about or anything." Mulan thoughts momentarily drifted to Belle. She tried to push all of that aside and focus on the competition before her but she couldn't entirely.

"And there hasn't been anyone else?" Ariel asked cautiously.

"One of my dad's business associates. Her name was Helen we had a secret affair for almost two years," Mulan sighed. "I thought I loved her, but it turned out she was married the whole time. I was just a stupid kid then. I never really knew her. So I didn't really love her."

"I don't think that's true," Ariel said. "I was dating this guy a few years ago." Mulan eyes widened. She wasn't aware that Ariel was bisexual. It didn't bother her, but it was definitely new information. "His name was Eric. Anyway long story short, Eric wasn't exactly the prince he pretended to be and things ended horribly."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mulan rubbed Ariel's shoulder as she continued to hold her close.

"It was a long time ago and I'm very much over it. In a lot of ways he helped me figure out what I'm really looking for in a significant other." Ariel kissed Mulan softly. "Just because someone isn't who they pretend to be doesn't mean the way you feel for them is any less important."

* * *

They arrived back at the mansion to see an ambulance pulling away from the mansion. Her advisors were standing watching as it left. The limo stopped directly in front of the doors as Mulan crawled out, followed closely by Ariel. "What's going on?" Mulan asked as she rushed to Robin's and Philip's side.

"Are you okay?" Ariel asked the boys.

"We're okay," Philip answered as he gave Mulan a large hug. After a beat Mulan reached over and hugged Robin as well. "Mary Margaret had an allergic reaction."

"An allergic reaction?" Mulan asked.

"A bad one," Robin added. "Apparently some apples made their way into the peach cobbler she baked this morning caused her to swell up like a balloon."

"How is that apples accidently make their way into peach cobbler?" Mulan skeptically commented.

Robin and Philip glanced to Ariel. She took the hint quickly, "Well I had a wonderful time on our date." She kissed Mulan on the cheek and headed inside.

When Ariel was out of sight Robin continued, "Someone must have put them there."

"What?" Mulan's eyebrows arches as she asked the question. "Why would anyone want to poison Mary Margaret? Who's capable of something like this?"

"Regina all but confessed," Philip briefly answered. "Of course she claims she thought she was prepping an apple turnover filling. She said she had no idea Mary Margaret was allergic."

"Mary Margaret will not be returning to the competition," Robin added. "And she asked not to see you."

"So you think Regina poisoned her to stall herself from being eliminated?" Mulan asked.

"It worked," Philip said. "I mean for now it did. You have 8 roses and 8 girls to give them to."

* * *

This rose ceremony was the most awkward one yet. Though the contestants didn't have all the details of Mary Margaret's, departure they all looked concerned and nervous. It didn't help the situation that Mulan was just as nervous. She lifted the first rose. "There will be one solo date this week and two small group dates. The advisors will each be accompanying me on one of the small dates."

"Merida, the first rose goes to you," Mulan smiled as Merida stepped toward her. "Very few people in my entire life have made me laugh the way you do. Will you go on the solo date with me?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Merida smiled. "And I accept the solo date as long as you promise you're laughing with me and not at me."

"Of course," Mulan giggled slightly as she handed her the rose.

The next three rose recipients were Aurora, Tamara, and Alice. They would be accompanying her and Philip on a group date. The next three roses went to Maleficent, Ariel, and Katherine who were going on the other group date with her and Robin.

The last rose that sat on the table belonged to Regina she stepped forward with a confident look in her eye. "Regina," Mulan sighed as she lifted the last rose. She held the long stem in her hands and snapped it. The other contestants gasped. "I'm sorry but that last rose is not for you. You're not my girl worth fighting for."

* * *

"You're such a badass," Philip said. "I know I say that all the time but the way you laid down the law with Regina was amazing." She smiled and laughed slightly as she opened the door to her bedroom. "Lets hope it sends a message to any other pretenders who would try something so stupid."

"I'm excited for our other paycheck," Robin said as he rushed to the bedside table. He read the card aloud. "Congratulations, you've eliminated another pretender. You and your advisors have earned another 25,000 dollars. But remember there are still two more pretenders to eliminate."

"Just get to the clue Robin," Mulan said.

"One of your two remaining pretenders is heterosexual and not interested in winning your love," Robin said. "Can't say I didn't see this coming."

"I know what you mean," Mulan wasn't the least bit surprised, though the prospects made her nervous. She was hopeful it was Katherine or Tamara, or maybe even Alice but couldn't be sure. The fact was that it could be any of the contestants. The ones she's connected to the most could be very good at pretending.

She was lost in her own thoughts when she remembered what she'd promised herself. She was going to focus on the ones she was interested in and hope the pretenders eventually show themselves.

She looked to Philip who appeared lost in his own deep thoughts. If Mulan wasn't mistaken, a hopeful boyish smile formed out of the corner of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey there," Merida sighed dreamily when Mulan walked down the stairs to greet her.

The way Merida was looking at her made her cheeks turn a rosy of red. "Hey there, yourself," Mulan smiled at her. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Merida said. "I was hoping I'd get lucky enough to have another solo date with you, but I didn't think it'd be so soon." They headed out of the house and into the limo. Merida reached for the door and held it open for Mulan. She gave her a tightlipped smile. Mulan couldn't remember the last time someone had done that for her. "Where are we headed?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Mulan smiled at her and slid past Merida. In the back of the limo, they sat very close to one another. Merida cautiously reached over for Mulan's hand and Merida pulled her into a cuddle on the way to their destination. They pulled up on a test track for race cars. Nine luxury sports cars sat on the track before them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Merida looked to Mulan as her eyes widened with excitement. "Is that the new Audi R8?"

"I think so," Mulan shrugged. "Not as impressive as the Corvette Stingray over there."

"Or the Lamborghini," Merida was practically drooling as she opened the door of the vehicle. "What's the going rate on one of these?"

"The Lamborghini Veneno runs right around half a million," Mulan answered. "That if it's fully loaded with all of the features."

"Are theses yours?" Merida excitedly ran her finger around the edge of driver door. "That's so hot."

"Oh god no," Mulan laughed nervously. "Just the Corvette. The others are a bit out of my comfort zone. They belong to my father. "

"He has excellent taste," Merida said as she gawked at the vehicles. Maybe Aurora wasn't impressed by Mulan's money but Merida very much was. Mulan grew uncomfortable quickly.

There were several employees of the race track standing by for safety measures. One of them gave her a brief rundown on the vehicle and then handed her the keys. Mulan got a similar lecture as she got into Corvette which irritated her, considering she owned it.

They rode around the track several different times. Mulan was almost convinced that Merida was letting her win because her lead was always several car lengths ahead even when driving a significantly slower vehicle.

"Which one is your favorite?" Mulan asked her date.

"Maybe the Porsche, I'd like it more if it wasn't so shiny," Merida grimaced.

"That's an easy fix," Mulan smirked. "Can't fix its handling though."

"The Lamborghini is kind of sexy," Merida replied. "Too bad we can't take it out into the real world."

"Maybe we can," Mulan smiled as she walked over to one of the employees. She returned to Merida with the keys. "We've got an hour." She said as she tossed them in her hand. "We can go anywhere you want."

"This looks like the perfect spot," Merida said as they pulled up to a point looking out across the city as the sun set.

"You only get an hour to drive the car of your dreams and you choose to pull up to a cliff?" Mulan laughed. "Are we parking?"

"We should climb in the back," Merida pulled the car into park. She leaned across the armrest and said. "We could climb into the back and you could show me how to handle the curves." Mulan froze in place.

"Sorry, that's a terrible line," Merida laughed. "How about, you should see the only thing in this town that's as beautiful as you." Mulan smiled at her as they got out of the car and climbed onto its hood. "The sunset is beautiful, isn't?" The entire city lay stretched out before them as the golden sun set in the background.

"It's almost as orange as your hair," Mulan playfully brushed a curly lock from Merida's shoulder as they scooted close together and rested their backs against the car's windshield.

Merida sighed heavily as if she was about to say something but no words came out. "Do you believe in destiny?" Merida blurted out after several seconds went by.

"Huh?" She questioned pulling away slightly.

"Do you think your life is all set out for you?" Merida turned toward Mulan, propping herself up on her elbow. "Or do you think you can make your own fate? Like if you could be anyone else in the world, who would you be?"

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else but me," Mulan exhaled deeply and stared into Merida's intense eyes, not sure what kind of answers she was looking for. "I used to think that fate was some sort of trap." She watched the sunset to the city behind her. "Unavoidable and permanent…"

"And now?" Merida asked as she brushed a strand of Mulan's hair behind her ears. They laid on the hood of the car.

Mulan could feel Merida's gaze on her, "Now I'm just trying a way to make fate my own and enjoy working for my father."

Merida kissed her lightly on forehead as she snuggled in close. "Let me know when you figure that out." She giggled slightly.

Their eyes met and Merida placed her hand under Mulan's chin with the arm that wasn't bracing her weight. She leaned in for Mulan's lips and pecked her softly. Mulan responded by placing her hand on the back of Merida's neck and pulling her into a deeper kiss. Eagerly Merida leaned further into Mulan. She was practically on top of the other woman when she finally pulled away for a moment of breath. "Jesus, you are a fantastic kisser," was all Merida could manage to say.

"Thanks," Mulan blushed and pulled away giving a sideways smile. "Unfortunately, we should probably get the car back."

Merida sighed heavily and kissed her gently one more time, "Right. Don't want you to be late for you other date."

* * *

The first of her two group dates took Mulan and her three dates to a large haunted house in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a corn field. Alice, Tamara, and Aurora were accompanied by Philip. The haunted house was entirely his idea. His eyes lit up as they approached the entrance.

"This is all fake," Tamara said rolling her eyes. "The dates on the pamphlet don't even add up and all of the photos are clearly manipulations."

"Yeah well this place is still spooky," Alice snappishly retorted. Her arm wrapped tightly around Mulan's.

"Just because the information isn't real doesn't mean the fear is fake," Aurora added with a shrug.

"Exactly," Philip concurred with a smile to the Aurora. "No sense in ruining the fun."

Store-bought cobweb decorated the banisters, but the eerie creak of the stairs was authentic. So was the draft. Philip insisted that they inspect each room. At even the slightest bit of fright Alice would cling to Mulan's side. It made it even more challenging to get a single moment with anyone else.

"How was the date with Merida?" Tamara, who was still unfazed by the spooky tactics of the house, asked nonchalantly as the rest of the group pulled ahead of them.

"I'd rather not discuss events that happened on my dates with other contestants," Mulan stated directly.

"That good, huh?" Tamara laughed. "That's sort of surprising."

"I'd say the same thing if anyone asked me about this date," Mulan answered. Tamara nodded as they continued to follow behind Philip, Alice, and Aurora. "Wait, what do you mean surprising?"

"It can't be easy for you two." She inhaled. "Because she's so…. I mean. Who's going to wear the pants in the relationship?"

Mulan furrowed her brow, "That's a kind of heteronormative way of look at it."

"Maybe," Tamara said as she leaned into Mulan's ear, cutting Mulan's gaze which had been fixed on Aurora most of the evening – despite the fact that the girl had said less than two words to her all night. "Something tells me you like your girls a little more girly though."

Mulan said nothing as they continued through the rest of the house and made their way to the corn maze. They were told by an attendant that no more than 2 people were allowed to enter at the same time. Not wanting to make anyone feel left out, she decided she would go through the maze alone. Mulan opted to stay behind and allowed Alice and Tamara to go in together and go first.

"Good luck," Mulan said as she brushed Aurora's arm slightly before she and Philip entered the maze. Aurora gave a tight lip smiled back. Mulan entered several seconds behind them.

The corn stalks was high well above her head. She heard various shrieks as she walked through the maze. Her fists were clenched tightly in a ball; if someone were to pop out at her they would be in a world of hurt. Mulan was excellent at puzzles and she was all but certain she'd figured it out. She saw the end.

None of the contestants had made it out. She was the first one to the clearing. "That was crazy huh?" Philip said coming behind her; he was out of breath.

"Where's Aurora?" Mulan glared at her friend who had a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"She's not with you?" Philip looked up suddenly noticing that she was alone. "She doubled back. Said she had to talk to you about something."

"And you left her?" Mulan shook her head and rushed back into the maze. She was baffled by Philip's actions. Why would he just let her walk away from him? The spooky winding path lead her in a circular motion. She must have walked the entire length without finding Aurora anywhere.

She made her way back to the entrance and found the girl waiting on the edge. "There you are," Mulan said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey," Aurora flatly said as she looked at her feet. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course. Anytime."

"I'm not sure how to say this," Aurora said bluntly. "I want you to stop taking me on these dates."

"What?" Mulan's voiced squeaked. She didn't know where Aurora was going and she didn't like it. "Is there…" She scratched the back of her head. "Do you not want to be here anymore?"

"Not if you don't take me seriously," Aurora said flatly. "Zoos, haunted houses, carnivals… I'm a grown woman I would appreciate you not treating me like a juvenile."

"I took you on those dates because I thought it was something you would enjoy," Mulan tried not to sound snappish.

"Oh, I'm sure," Aurora rolled her eyes. "What girl wouldn't love a haunted house? Over a fancy launch party any day." The second of Mulan's group dates were attending the release gala of her father's new device.

"That event is boring and stuffy. It's filled with fake people who are schmoozers and manipulators," Mulan argued. "I don't even want to be there."

"Maybe you don't want to be there, but it's a part of your life," Aurora said as she stepped toward Mulan. "I want to know that you think I can fit into all parts of your life."

Mulan took Aurora's hand in her own, "The next date I take you on I promise to show you some incredibly boring part of who I am."

Aurora smiled back up at her, "Promise?"

"Promise," Mulan smiled back. "Hey I have an idea. Meet me in the theater about an hour after we get back from our date."

"Ok," Aurora said with a puzzled look on her face.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Mulan made her way into the theater room. The dim lights of the theater illuminated the path but just barely.

"You're late," Aurora laughed she sat in the first row of luxury seats.

"I think you're early," Mulan argued as she sat down next to her. She placed a small box in Aurora lap. The black box contained the brand new Zhou infinity5. The latest in smart tablet technology from Fa Technological Industries.

"So this is what all the fuss is over?" Aurora playfully bantered as she lifted the tablet from its box. "It's very sleek."

"It is," Mulan smiled but that's not what I wanted to show you. "She reached and clasped a small band on Aurora's arm before clasping one on her own. "These are my design. They're fit bands. They measure your vitals and other stuff and the data is collected on the tablet. Of course they sync wirelessly. There are several companion apps that we designed. Some recommended different workout routines. "

"Neat," Aurora watched Mulan pull up an app on the device that showed their resting heart rates. "What's this?" Aurora clicked the icon for an App called The Match Maker.

Mulan's cheeks instantly turned red, "It's just a silly device." She cleared her throat. "It measures your vitals to see if there's anyone else wearing a fit band who's attracted to you."

"If I'm reading the chart correctly, then our vitals indicate we're very into each other," Aurora voice lowered as she looked up into Mulan's eyes.

"Apparently," Mulan said, smiling at the red lines that danced on the tablet.

"So are these launching with the device."

"Unfortunately no," Mulan swallowed. "The demand for work out bands is much smaller than that for tablets. It doesn't merit such a large release." Her father's voice echoed in her head. "If the infinity5 does well then Fa Industries will consider it at a later date. You and I are wearing the only ones in existence."

Aurora leaned across the arm rest that separated and landed a peck on Mulan's lips. Mulan reciprocated the peck. They kissed each other softly several times before Aurora pulled the movable arm rest between them up. She scooted in closer, nuzzling close to Mulan's neck and gently laying kisses up and down her neck.

"Making out in a theater," Mulan bit her lip and pulled away. "Kind of juvenile isn't it?"

"Shut up," Aurora groaned as she climbed on top of her in the theater seat, straddling Mulan's lap. Aurora's hands pressed firmly on either side of her face as she kissed her sweetly and intensely. Mulan took one more look at the lines on the tablet that had reached the top before she put the device in the seat next to her.

* * *

"Is that a hickey?" Robin laughed as he watched Mulan apply make up to the area. She was dressed in a formal gown and was nearly ready for the second group date. "No wonder Merida was floating on cloud nine after your date yesterday." He laughed.

"Funny," Philip grumbled as he examined her neck. "I don't remember seeing a hickey yesterday."

"That's because it's not from Merida," Mulan said with a side way glance.

"Dang, Mulan," Robin shook his head. "Two girls in one night? Reminds you of junior year of college, doesn't it Philip."

"She's always been a bit of a player," Philip sighed. "How do you do it and keep a clean conscious?"

"When I'm alone with any of the contestants, I act like they're the only girl I'm seeing. Otherwise I would never get close enough to know if they're right for me," Mulan shrugged as she put on earrings.

"Makes sense," Robin said with a shrug. "So who's the hickey from?"

"Aurora," Mulan said with a slight smile.

"So much for that theory," Robin said with a glance to Philip who looked defeated. "We sort had her pegged as maybe being…"

"Straight," Mulan said as she tried to adjust the dress so it was more comfortable. "I'm thinking you're wrong."

"It's probably a long con," Philip said. "Think about it. If you were heterosexual wouldn't you play the game? We should turn our focus to the girls who are the best liars."

A knock came from the door. "Sorry to barge in." Maleficent said. "I was just wondering if it was against the rules for me to lend some of my jewel to Ariel."

"Don't lie," Mulan laughed. "You knew I would say no and you're just looking for brownie points." Maleficent stood still in her tracks and stared at Mulan, her jaw gapping open. "Like what you see?" She smirked.

"Not really," Maleficent shook her head. "Don't get me wrong." She added after she saw Mulan frown. "You looked gorgeous in anything, but I think you'd be more comfortable in a suit."

"Mulan's father made a request several years ago that Mulan always wear dresses to company events," Philip clarified. "He didn't want the employees to think any less of her."

Maleficent scoffed, "The employees of your father's company will work for you in less than 10 years, if what you've told me is correct. They should be more concerned with what you think of them." Mulan smiled. "Wear the suit. Anyone who doesn't think you look gorgeous in it is blind." She smiled and turned back away.

When she was out of the room Robin opened his mouth, "That woman is either best con woman in the world or she's falling in love with you."

* * *

Elegant eggshell colored tablecloths lined 50 tables. The launch party was for Mulan's father and his top tier investments and associates. Several eyes jutted her way as she stood confidently in her very form fitting black suit and tie combo. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony and she wore the most minimal make-up she could get away.

Her dates however were deck to the nines. Ariel, Katherine, and Maleficent all blended in with the well-dressed businessmen and women. Robin stood next to her in a suit that complemented hers nicely. Mulan saw several familiar faces at the event. She'd grown up with most of these people in her life.

They hadn't seen her father yet. She doubted they would. He liked to do the presentations and then leave. They sat at their assigned table when he appeared. He ran down the specs and showed off the special features.

"I'm surprised that your father let us all come," Robin said as he leaned close to Mulan.

"It's free press," Mulan said matter-of-factly.

"I like the suit," a familiar voice said as she approached her. "Didn't really think it'd be your style." The woman smiled to Mulan and then introduced herself to Mulan's dates. "I'm Camille Shang." She shook each of their hands independently.

"It's nice to meet you," Maleficent said with a tight lipped smile. Camille asked what Maleficent does for a living. She proudly admitted that she owned a large corporate downsizing firm. She gloated as she mentioned that they lay off about half a million employees from companies each year.

She then turned to Katherine and asked if she had seen her somewhere before. Katherine practically jumped out of her skin at the accusations and started denying it immediately. "Well it was a pleasure meeting all of you," She said offhandedly before taking her leave.

"That's her isn't, Shang?" Ariel asked. "She's one that broke your heart?" Mulan nodded as all the color fell from her cheeks. "You deserve better." Mulan smiled and wrapped her arm around Ariel. The group walked around from table to table mingling with several co-workers of Mulan's.

"Well, she's much prettier than Philip," A grumbly voice came from behind them.

"Father?" Mulan stumbled. "Ariel this is my father, Fa Zhou. Father this is Ariel."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Ariel shook his hand.

"It's nice to see your companions dressed so elegantly," Zhou stated plainly. "All these pretty women in your house. One of them surely could have helped you find a proper gown."

Mulan opened her mouth to argue but Maleficent cut in and introduced herself before she could say anything. She made a joke but Mulan couldn't hear it; all she could see was her father laughing. "It was a pleasure meeting you but if you don't mind, I have to steal a dance with the most beautiful person here." She tugged on Mulan's lapel as she passed, dragging her toward the dance floor.

"I don't usually dance at these things," Mulan admitted as they approached the dance floor. She noticed people staring as they walked close and Maleficent's eyes followed hers.

"Let them stare Mulan," Maleficent smiled. "Soon enough they'll be working for you and if they don't respect you..."

"I'll hire you to fire them," Mulan grinned. She pulled Maleficent in close, placing her hand on her waist. "Ballroom dancing, a little different than our last dance together but I'm sure we'll manage."

Maleficent reversed their hands, putting her hand on Mulan's back and bringing Mulan's up to her shoulder, "Just because you're in a suit doesn't mean you get to lead." Mulan smiled as they danced close together in time with the music.

When the music stopped they made their way back to their table. Camille Shang was waiting for them, the glare in her eyes was deadly. "Shang," Mulan said through gritted teeth as the woman approached.

"I just thought you should know," Shang whispered. "Many of the men here and myself can't help but notice that your friend Katherine bears an uncanny resemblance to a certain stripper we knew by the name of Abigail. She worked the Vegas strip for several years about a decade ago." Shang smirked. "I'm not trying to interfere in whatever this weird process is but just think of how your father would react if he found out."

"Go to hell, Shang," Mulan raised her voice.

"Is there a problem here?" Maleficent asked as she glowered at Camille.

"Not a problem just a friendly warning between former… friends," Shang laughed. "Good luck with her." She said looking at Maleficent. "She never knows what's best for her and by the time she figures it out, it will be too late."

"When you run this place, she'll be the first to go," Maleficent said into Mulan's ear with a laugh, easing her stress.

* * *

Mulan didn't remember the drive home. She couldn't remember saying goodnight to the other contestants or walking up the long staircase to her room. The only thing she had on her mind was Maleficent-her hands were all over her and Mulan's resolve was nonexistent.

"Is there a hot tub?" The tall blonde asked as she pulled away from their breathless kiss.

"Yes," Mulan groaned into her lips. Her tie came off, Maleficent ripped several buttons in the process of undoing her shirt. Her lips explored her neck and collarbone. She paused for a moment hovering over the hickey that Aurora had placed there. Mulan paused for a moment waiting for Maleficent to say something but she didn't, she just continued to cover Mulan with kisses.

She felt dizzy when Maleficent pushed her back onto the bed. Her hand met bare skin of long legs as the older woman crawled on top of her. Maleficent sucked hard on Mulan's lower lip as she pushed the covers aside so they could crawl under them.

Maleficent's entire body was warm to the touch as Mulan forcefully switched their position. Her lips in turn traveled across Maleficent's neck and collar bone. The soft moans that escaped Maleficent's mouth as Mulan made her way down the blonde's abdomen were enough to stir something animalistic inside of Mulan.

But Mulan's head was in another place. Every touch felt like a betrayal. She couldn't stop thinking about the soft kisses Aurora had planted on her or the eager smile Merida gave as they stared into the sunset. She even thought about the way Belle's eyes would beam at her when she smiled. Too many girls danced in her head.

She tried to shake the thoughts away and focus on her body's needs and responses to the way that Maleficent was touching her. She was bare chested now and Maleficent was steadily working on undoing her pants. Maleficent was no doubt well versed in what she was doing. Mulan's whole body shivered as her fingers playfully traced her hip bone.

As much as Mulan wanted to give in, she couldn't shake her hesitant thoughts. She imagined the pained look in Aurora eyes if she found out. She remembered how upset she was at just smelling Maleficent's perfume on her body. Mulan felt sick to her stomach. Mulan's body may been ready to take this to a new place with Maleficent but her head was not.

"I can't do this," Mulan pulled away. "Not yet."

"Honey, I'm surprised it got this far," Maleficent said as she pulled herself into a seated position next to Mulan. She pulled the sheet of the bed so that it covered the girl's shoulders. "Too bad though." Maleficent grinned. "It would have been smoking hot."

Mulan laughed, "Oh no doubt."

Maleficent pulled down and adjusted her dress. "I'm going to win you, Mulan," she said as she placed a soft kiss on Mulan's forehead. "When I set my sights on something, I never lose." Mulan swallowed hard as she watched Maleficent strut out of the room.

* * *

Mulan stood in front of the seven remaining contestants the same way she had every week before. There were six roses to give and seven girls remaining. She exhaled deeply, "I feel like I've gotten to know all of you a little better this week and I'm glad for the time that we've spent together."

She bent down to the podium, "My first rose and solo date go to Aurora." Mulan smiled appreciating how her face lit up as she stepped toward her. She took the rose and hugged her tightly before heading to the safe zone.

If looks could kill, the glare that Maleficent was giving Aurora would have been enough to kill her and everyone else in the room. Mulan swallowed hard as she bent down to the podium to pick up the next roses.

"The next three roses go to the contestants who will join me for a group date," Mulan smiled. "Maleficent, Ariel, and Merida." They smiled and took the roses individually before heading to the safe zone.

The next rose she gave was to Alice. Alice seemed incredibly heartbroken that she didn't receive a date. Mulan felt bad, but only for not caring more. As Alice walked to the safety zone she wondered if she was making the right decision by keeping her.

Two girls stood before her. Katherine, who might be a stripper (though the source of information was anything but reliable), and Tamara who was too judgmental for her own good. "The last rose goes to Katherine," Mulan said. "I'm sorry Tamara, but you're not my girl worth fighting for."

Katherine took the rose and headed back to the safety zone. Before she left, Tamara made a beeline for Merida and kissed her hard on the lips. The ginger-haired girl's eyes widened as she pushed Tamara away. "If you're still single when all of this is over, come find me," Tamara said to her with a smile. "I think I could make you very happy."

"What the actual fuck, Tamara?" Alice shouted. "I thought you said I was the only one you were interested in." Mulan felt her neck almost break as she snapped her head to look at the girl. There was a fury in Alice's eyes unlike anything Mulan had seen. Tamara said nothing else to anyone, she just strutted out of the room with her head held high.

"You're a whore," Alice shouted as the door closed behind her. Her entire body was red and there were tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what just happened?" Mulan asked as they entered her bedroom.

"Surprise, Tamara's not straight," Philip laughed as he tossed the index card to the side. "It's obvious from Alice's reaction that something was going on between her and Tamara."

"Do you think?" Mulan looked up at her best friend. She was insanely jealous and she had no right to be. "Merida and Tamara weren't, were they?" For a moment she knew she felt the anxiety her contestants must be going through not knowing how the girl you're seeing feels about the other girls. Or for that matter how she really feels about you.

The knot in her stomach was growing larger as Philip sat down on the bed next to her. "Hey, it's ok." He placed his hand on her knee. "She looked genuinely surprised by Tamara's little stunt. I don't think she knew Tamara had any interest in her."

"Unless of course," Robin sat down next to her. "She's playing a very long con."


	7. Chapter 7

Mulan knocked on the door which opened swiftly. A wide-eyed Merida stood on the other side of the door. She said nothing; a panicked experience crossed her face as Mulan stood across from her. They hadn't discussed the Tamara incident yet.

Actually, Mulan hadn't discussed the events of the last Elimination Ceremony with any of the contestants. She decided to sleep on it for a night before getting all the details. Merida was not the first on her list. "Hey," Mulan broke the silence before it became unbearable. "Is Alice here?"

Tamara, Alice, and Merida all shared a room, which made the situation that much more perplexing. "Yeah," Merida quickly answered. She opened the bedroom door the rest of the way and stepped to the side. Alice was tucked under a comforter on the bottom of one of the sets of bunk beds. She was curled in a tight ball and didn't look up at Mulan as she came in the room.

"Just so you know," Merida said as Mulan passed her toward Alice. "I had no idea…" Alice loudly sobbed before Merida could finish her sentence. Mulan gave her an understanding nod and shooed her out the door.

"Shut it behind you," Mulan said to Merida as she stepped out of the room. "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course," Alice sat up and brought her knees to her chest. Her eyes were puffy. Kleenex littered the bed. She sniffled. "Are you here to tell me to pack my bags?"

"Do you want me to ask you to leave?" Mulan sincerely asked the other girl.

"No," Alice said without hesitation. "But, I'm an idiot with what happened between me and Tamara. I don't expect that I'm someone you'd want to keep around."

"What exactly happened?" Alice arched an eyebrow at Mulan's question. "I want the truth from you. I want to know what was going through your head as it happened."

Alice exhaled deeply through her nostrils and shook her head. "We hooked up during your solo dates with Merida. It only happened twice." She looked Mulan in the eyes. "I wasn't thinking, not really. I'm into you, Mulan. I have been from the beginning, but Tamara was very affectionate and flirty. We're in here a lot just the two of us."

"I can see how things could get confusing quickly," Mulan offered condolences and touched Alice on the knee lightly. "But what about all the stuff you told me on our solo date? You were saving yourself."

Alice cried loudly and buried her face back into the comforter. "I know," she mumbled into the blanket. "I took that from myself and I'll have to live with the decision the rest of my life. She was just…"

"What?"

"She was very persistent," Alice answered. "She had me convinced she cared and she made me feel like I was the only one. Like I was special. Like it meant something. While you…"

"While I'm dating others right in front of you," Mulan finished her sentence. "I'm not mad at you, Alice."

The young blonde jerked her head up from the pillow, "You're not?"

"No," she shook her head. "Maybe I should be but I know what it's like to be where you are now. Somebody once told me I was important to them when I wasn't. So I feel nothing but sympathy for you now." Alice let out a staggered sigh of relief as she wiped her eyes. "I'm not going to ask you to leave but wouldn't fault you if you decided to go."

"Ok," Alice said. "Thank you."

"I'll give you some time alone to think about it," she said as she stood and started toward the door.

"Mulan, for what it's worth, I don't think Merida knew," Alice added. "She doesn't pay attention to anyone in this house but you."

"Thanks, Alice," Mulan gave her a slight smile as she walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"So," Robin slapped her on the shoulder. "Guess who used to be a high end stripper?"

"Katherine."

"Kath- wait you knew?" Robin asked in utter confusion.

"Someone at the party recognized her," Mulan sighed. "But she told you?"

"Yes," Robin nodded. As they walked down the hallway toward the advisors room. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" Mulan shrugged. "It really doesn't."

"I guess not then," Robin shrugged. "But sexual indulgence is kind of her profession. The fact that she kept it a secret has to make you wonder about what else she's been hiding."

Steps away from Robin and Philip's bedroom they collided with Aurora. Her cheeks were flushed. She wasn't watching where she was going as she moved quickly away from the door. "Oh god," she muttered under her breath as her eyes connected with Mulan's. She seemed frazzled. Her hands were shaking.

"Are you ok?" Mulan said lightly grasping her shoulders.

Aurora shook her head, "I can't talk right now." She brushed past them and rushed toward her room, shutting the door behind her.

Mulan wasted no time stepping into Philips room. "What did you do?" She accused her best friend whose eyes were greyer than normal.

"I…" Philip rubbed his jaw line. "I may have." He looked to Mulan and Robin who were both eagerly awaiting his response. "I kissed her."

"You what?" Mulan snapped.

"What the hell were you thinking man?" Robin yelped.

"That she might be into me," Philip answered. Mulan sat down on the edge of the bed. "We've connected, Aurora and me." He turned toward Mulan then. "I had to know if she felt something too."

"And does she?" Mulan asked looking at the floor.

"You should probably ask her," Philip said. "But I know if things were different…"

"If what things were different?" Robin asked. "Like if she was straight?"

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"Why?" Mulan asked. "Why would you do that when you know I'm into her?"

"Are you?" Philip defensively asked, meeting his friend's angry eyes. "Are you really? Because it seems to me like you're way more interested in hooking up with Maleficent."

"Yes," Mulan stood from the bed and faced him.

"Then you should work harder on making sure she knows it," Philip said as he turned away. "Because if you don't I'll…"

"You'll what?" Mulan balled her fist. They would never strike one another. They never have. At least not out of anger. But that didn't stop her body from preparing for a fight. "Continue to throw yourself at lesbians?"

"The thing is," Philip narrowed his eyes and leaned toward Mulan. "When I went in to kiss her she didn't pull away and offer me some lame excuse."

"Hey guys," Robin stated stepping in between them. "Maybe we should continue this another time."

"Did she kiss you back?" Mulan asked ignoring Robin's request. Philip didn't answer. "I'm gonna go. I have a date to get ready for."

* * *

Putt-Putt was a classic early stages of dating staple, but Mulan didn't feel like she was in the early stages of any of the relationships she had with these women. If she had been dating Merida, Ariel, or Maleficent outside of this situation, their relationship would have progressed beyond this point.

But this wasn't the real world. It was refreshing to Mulan to see Maleficent in a pair of blue jeans. She was beginning to wonder if the woman owned any casual closing. Like almost everything else Mulan had seen Maleficent do, she excelled at Putt-Putt.

"Putt-Putt is golf for those who haven't perfected their long stroke," she joked as she nailed a hole in one. Even talk of putt-putt was dripping with sexual implication when it came to Maleficent.

Merida followed her, taking two strokes to get the ball in the hole. Mulan went next though her concentration wasn't fully on the game. She barely made par. Maleficent and Merida pulled ahead of them and started on the next hole.

It took Ariel nine strokes. Mulan insisted to help but Ariel refused. She wanted to be able to do it on her own and Mulan respected that. She stood by Ariel as they started on the second hole. Merida and Maleficent had pulled even further ahead of them by that time.

"I think it's hopeless," Ariel grinned and kissed Mulan on the cheek. "You should go keep playing. Go ahead of me."

"Are you sure?" Mulan asked. "I could stay." Ariel nodded and Mulan moved through the course skipping several holes to catch up with Merida.

The woman was knee deep in the fake pond, wading around in search of her ball. Her accent was thicker than Mulan had ever heard it as she swore and splashed around in the water. "Need any help?" Mulan asked with a smile.

"No," Merida huffed. "I'm getting close."

"You could just get a new one from the counter," Mulan suggested.

"I know but it's the principle of the thing," Merida answered as she continued to search the murky water. "Aha!" She jutted down quickly and pulled up a bright orange golf ball. "Nothing's lost forever." Mulan offered her a hand and pulled her up. They sat in the grass while Merida tried to wring the water out of her pants.

"Where's Maleficent?" Mulan asked. As she stared at Merida, she couldn't help but admire her emerald eyes.

"Probably at the end by now," Merida answered. "She's a mini-golf pro. She probably has a gold medal and everything."

Mulan chuckled, "You always make me laugh."

"Good," Merida said and pecked her on the lips.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but it's easier with you then it is with the other girls," Mulan said looking directly in Merida's eyes. She was much less playful than it had been just seconds ago.

"You think I'm easy?" Merida deflected Mulan's intensity with humor.

"I'm saying being with you doesn't feel like work," Mulan stated directly. "I mean you redefine easygoing. You make me laugh and you have realistic expectations. I think you and I could work. I mean outside of the competition, I think we'd fit into each other's lives"

"You do?" Merida asked swallowing hard.

"I do," Mulan said as she lifted her hand to Merida's chin. "In fact, during the next Elimination Ceremony I'm giving the first rose to the person who gets to go on an overnight retreat with me." Mulan wet her lips. She felt her heart beat heavy in her chest. "I'd like that to be you if you'd want to go." She was torn between picking Aurora or Merida but after the morning events the choice was obvious.

Merida said nothing; she stared at Mulan. "Do you not want to?" Mulan asked as she watched an uneasy expression cross Merida's face.

"This isn't right," Merida said after a moment. "I can't keep this up." Mulan felt bile in the back of her throat. "Mulan, I'm not who I'm pretending to be."

She knew what Merida was going to say before the words came out of her mouth. "I've only be pretending to interested in you. I break contract by revealing myself and lose all the money I could have won but I can't let it go any further. Mulan, I'm straight. "

Mulan exhaled deeply and said nothing. There were a thousand questions but only one that mattered. "Why?"

"Look at me, Mulan," Merida gestured to her boyish outfit. "I often get stereotyped. I thought by coming on the show I could…."

"Make a lesbian fall for you and then crush her heart?" Mulan's nostrils flared as she asked the question.

"Break stereotypes," Merida answered and rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're far from heartbroken."

"I just confessed my feelings for you," Mulan gasped.

"You just said that being with me seemed easy," Merida chastised. "None of what you said implies that you love me."

"Fuck you," Mulan retorted. "How dare you tell me how I feel."

"Love isn't about easy. Love is anything but," Merida said. "Don't settle for anyone, Mulan. You deserve that."

"Fuck off." Mulan walked away, knowing that Merida was right. She shouldn't settle for anything less than exactly what she wanted. Unfortunately, this week was so messed up she had no idea what she wanted.

Now more than on any other date ever she wished her advisors were with her. She couldn't talk about it with anyone except Philip or Robin or they'd risk losing all of the other money they'd won so far.

Her frustration must have been written on her face. "What's wrong?" Maleficent asked as they sat at the end waiting for Merida and Ariel to finish their games.

"It's nothing," Mulan answered. "Don't worry about it. It's really no big deal."

"Why do you do that?" Maleficent snapped. "I may not be the most forward with my emotions but I am concerned with yours."

"I'm sorry," Mulan offered." It's just been a confusing past couple of days."

"Alice?" Maleficent asked. Mulan shrugged. "It's surprising the secrets people can keep in this house. I don't know if anyone knew about her and Tamara."

"Yeah," Mulan sighed. "Who knew…"

* * *

Mulan and Aurora said very little to each other on the way to their date at the ballet. Despite all the confusion, Mulan couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Aurora was stunning in formal wear. Aurora definitely noticed. She sat more upright than she usually would and Mulan's gaze slipped several times to her exposed cleavage.

Knowing that she wasn't the straight imposter eased Mulan's thoughts. Though, there were still many unanswered questions about Aurora and Philip. She didn't know how to breach the topic so she just didn't. Hopefully Aurora would talk about it when she was ready.

They had a private balcony at the theatre. "The view from up here is amazing," Mulan said." I brought these." She lifted a pair of binoculars. "But honestly I don't think we'll need them."

"Probably not," Aurora answered as a look of relief crossed her eyes. She must have thought Mulan would go through entire performance without speaking to her.

Just before the lights started to fade a waiter came by, "May I get you ladies anything to drink this evening?"

"I think we're fine," Mulan answered.

"Actually, I think I'd like to try Krug Clos du Mensil," Aurora showed of her impeccable French as she closed the drink menu. She then handed him her credit card. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"That's a thousand dollar bottle of champagne," Mulan added out of surprise.

"Only the best will do," Aurora scooted in closer to her. The orchestra started to swell and the lights around them quickly went dark. Aurora pulled Mulan's lips into her own for one brief passionate kiss. "Besides you're more than worth it."

Aurora rested her head on Mulan's shoulder. Suddenly, Philip was the last thing from her mind. "I like the way your hair smells," the words slipped off her tongue as the first Act started. The second she said, it she felt embarrassed.

Aurora said nothing just smiled politely. The waiter came and went leaving the bottle behind them. The cork had already been removed, no doubt to avoid unnecessary noise. She let Aurora pour their glasses and adored the look of concentration on her face.

They held each other close as they watched the artists move in time with the orchestra, slowly sipping on their glasses of champagne. Movement was something Mulan understood. Ballets were comforting to Mulan. She never struggled to understand their meaning the way she might an Opera.

This ballet was one she'd seen several times before. But the irony of bringing Aurora here under the circumstances didn't set until the end of first Act. The heroine is forced to choose between the stable-hand she knew her whole life or a dashing war hero. The lights came on, signaling intermission.

"Who does she choose?" Aurora asked. "Does one of them die?"

"No spoilers," Mulan smiled.

"Who would you choose?"

"No spoilers."

Aurora downed her glass of champagne, "Mulan this morning... Philip kissed me."

"I know," Mulan answered flatly. She was surprised Aurora didn't know she knew. "Do you like him?"

"No," Aurora answered quickly. She sighed unevenly. "I'd be lying if I said the thought had never crossed my mind; he is a great guy." She sat up straight and looked Mulan in the eyes. "But I was never friends with him for that. I was actually convinced he still had feelings for you. I spent time with him because I enjoy commiserating when you go on dates with Belle, Maleficent, or Merida."

"He seemed to have gotten a different impression," Mulan's insecurity was starting to get the best of her. "If you've fallen for him then just be honest, please."

"I tell you what I told him this morning," Aurora said. "I could see myself with him. He'd take great care of me. We'd get along just fine and I'd be more or less happy." Mulan felt sick to her stomach again. She looked down to her feet not sure what to say next.

"But I don't want to be more or less happy," Aurora lifted Mulan's chin upward so that their eyes were gazing into one another's eyes. "I want someone who sets me on fire."

"Do I?" She asked hesitantly.

"Do you what?"

"Do I," Mulan gulped down air hard. "Do I set you on fire?"

Aurora leaned into her then and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her hard into a kiss. The tip of her thumb caressed Mulan's earlobe as she deepened the kiss, parting Mulan's lips with her tongue.

As they kissed the lights dimmed; the second Act started. Mulan started to turn away but Aurora kept her hand on the back of her head their lips pressed together. The lights from the stage illuminated them enough that they could make out each other's reflections. They stayed lip locked for the entirety of the play, just pulling away briefly to breathe.

* * *

"I had an amazing," Aurora said as they made it back to the mansion. "Who does she pick in the end?"

"You mean you weren't watching?" Mulan teasingly smirked.

"Let's just say my eyes were on other things," She bit her lower lip." They turned the corner to head up the stairs. It was surprisingly quiet; everyone must have already gone to bed.

"Ah, well no spoilers," Mulan laughed as she leaned toward Aurora and kissed her. "I'm glad you had a good time. I did too." They reach the second floor and stood at the bottom of the next staircase that headed to Mulan's room.

"I guess you should get some sleep," Aurora gave a tightlipped smile. "Eliminations first thing in the morning and you got a tough decision ahead of you."

She sighed unevenly and took Aurora into her arms. Her lips were numb on contact as she kissed her goodnight. Mulan's mouth hadn't recovered from the heavy make-out session which occurred at the Ballet. "I guess this is goodnight." Aurora nodded and Mulan turned and started to walk toward the stairs.

"It doesn't have to be," Aurora stated to Mulan's back, causing her to halt in her tracks. "I could join you." She turned around to see Aurora making her way up the stairs behind her.

"Are you sure you'd be comfortable with that?" Mulan nervously asked. Her heart was beating ninety miles a minute.

"Yes," Aurora spoke in a whispered tone; her lips were inches from Mulan's. She took Mulan's hand in her own as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Mulan's mind was on nothing but Aurora as it had been most of the night. Aurora lead her to the very edge of the king size bed and forced her to sit down. Mulan swallowed hard as she watched Aurora unzip and slowly step out of her evening gown.

Mulan was still fully dressed as Aurora stepped toward her now only dressed in her tan colored bra and underwear. Without speaking, Aurora started to unbutton her shirt letting Mulan's eyes taking in the sight of naked flesh. Mulan leaned forward and kissed Aurora's bare stomach; the contact made Aurora giggle and lean into her.

"So, this is kind of new territory," Aurora remarked. As Mulan's kissed moved upward.

"If you're at all uncomfortable we can wait," part of Mulan felt silly for reiterating that but the last thing she wanted was to put Aurora in a situation where she was uncomfortable.

Aurora lifted her from the bed, "I want this." She kissed Mulan's exposed collarbone and continued to work her way down the woman's body. She undressed Mulan completely as she dropped to her knees. A shiver shot down Mulan's spine as Aurora's tongue lightly flicked her naval. "Do you?" Blue eyes looked up to her with an excitement that Mulan hadn't seen before.

"Yes, very much yes," the words escaped her mouth in an eager moan.

* * *

"I borrowed your shirt. I hope you don't mind," Aurora said as Mulan very slowly opened her eyes. She stood at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but the button down Mulan had on last night. She was surprised to see Aurora up and dressed so early. Mulan was much more exhausted from the prior night's events.

"You look good in my clothes," Mulan grinned as she pulled Aurora back toward the bed. "You should wear them more often."

"I think I might just take you up on that offer," She smiled as she took Mulan's lips into her own and kissed her hard. "I had a good time last night."

It wasn't until then that Mulan remembered that they had eliminations that morning. "I should probably be getting dressed," she said quickly.

"Mulan," Aurora softly said.

"Hmm?" She turned to look to her.

"Why do you keep this?" Aurora lifted the book that Mulan kept at her bedside. "This was the book Belle gave you, right? Why keep it?" Mulan didn't have an answer, not that Aurora gave her anytime to give one. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"What?" Mulan asked defensively. "Belle's gone. She didn't want to be here and that's the end of that story."

"That wasn't a no," Aurora quickly answered back.

"Aurora, when I'm with," Mulan reached for Aurora and wrapped her arms around. "There's only you."

* * *

About an hour later, Mulan made her way to down the stairs and was met at the bottom by Robin. The other girls weren't in sight, neither was Philip. "What's going on?" Mulan asked her advisor.

"Merida excused herself from the competition. She left while you were on your date with Aurora," Robin matter of factually answered. "Merida was the heterosexual imposter, which I personally did not see coming."

"Where's Philip?" Mulan asked.

"He left during your date as well, said he had to make things right between you and him", Robin shrugged. "He feel pretty awful about everything."

Mulan looked up the stairs as the remaining four contestants made their way down the stairs. "It means there won't be an elimination today," Robin smiled to the remaining contestants.

"What's going on?" Aurora said as she made her way down the stairs. "Where's Philip?" Her eyes flashed with guilt. Mulan shot her a look but she avoided eye contact.

"I'm right here," Philip said as he entered from the other room. "We got back at least over an hour ago."

"We?" Mulan asked. Philip smiled and stepped to the side. Behind him stood a familiar face. "Belle?"

"Hey," Belle said with a timid smile and slight wave.


End file.
